


Haute

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe: Fashion, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Excessive Use of High Heels, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Victor, Feels, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Yuuri, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Model victor, Modeling, Now with FanArt in Chapter 3!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pronouns of all Kinds, Sassy Yuuri, Social Media, Victor is a Fashion Icon and Former Skater, Video Game Playing, YouTuber Yuuri, Yuuri is the shit, dancer yuuri, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri is a hot dancer and a dedicated fasionista. He doesn't care what the haters have to say on the matter, he knows it and his subscribers know it. Shockingly, Victor Nikiforov seems to think so as well. And when Victor's attention is focused on Yuuri, life begins to take an interesting twist.Has Victor always been so extra?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haute~ French. Fashionably elegant or high-class.(Google Def.)
> 
> -This is a Fashion AU. There will be a lot of talk on modeling and runways and agencies. Make up and high heels play a big part as well. Drama between models. Victor being extra as fuck. Victor left his career for fashion, but fashion was already a part of him so what did he really leave? Victor got a degree! Yuuri went to Juilliard! My boys are amazing in their own ways! More to be revealed in later chapters.
> 
> -Now, this Yuuri is more confident and he's sassy. He's opinionated, and tends to be a little air headed concerning how others view him. By that I mean, he believes in himself and ignore the haters. But he ignores them to the point of assuming that everyone doesn't like him unless stated otherwise, and he wouldn't even dare to assume that someone is interested in more than a quick fuck.
> 
> -Yuuri is GenderFluid. There will be instances of Yuuri's pronouns changing from he/him, to she/her, to they/them. Yuuri's style changes depending on the day and how he feels. This is a Yuuri who feels secure with himself and his body and loves fashion because he supported Victor all the way and had the courage to express himself. Yuuri is also Pansexual. I couldn't help but add that in there because I too am Pans and GF.
> 
> -Themes from the show will be thrown in here now and then. See if you can pick them up!
> 
> -Currently, as promised on Tumblr, I wouldn't post until I had the first 10 chapters finished. ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The color, Russian Rouge was probably his favorite out of the entire selection. Yuuri had always had a fixation on the color red, ever since he was young. So choosing to adorn his lips with this particular shade, that was his favorite and reminded him heavily of his favorite fashion icon, Victor Nikiforov, seemed only apropos. It was as if the color _belonged_ on him. A gift from Victor himself. That thought left him hot under the collar.

Victor had been a figure skater in his younger years, which had been what had captured Yuuri's heart. A ten year old Yuuri had his breath stolen away when his friend Yuuko had him watch Victor Nikiforov perform in his second Junior Worlds Championship. Victor had set a personal best as well as a World Record that had only been beaten out by him a year later. Ever since then, no one had even come close.

Victor had silver hair - a genetic mutation his parents had sworn - and had eyes as blue as the sea. Victor was a very opinionated person, but was also honest, even if he was a little brutal in its application at times. He stood up for what he believed in and he was simply amazing all around. He also never let anyone pressure him into doing things their way. Victor liked his silver hair and liked having it long, and people telling him to cut and dye it hadn't done anything but make him lavish it with more attention and let it grow out even more. And when the media tried to tear him down over it, Victor merely rose above the drama because 'there was nothing about his hair to feel insecure about'.

He was one of the most beautiful people on the planet. Literally no one could ever hope to compare. Yuuri would stick to his faith and belief int he man for the rest of his life. He was that dedicated.

When Victor decided to leave the world of figure skating at the age of nineteen, after being a Senior skater for three years, Yuuri had thought that Victor's life was over. But Victor had simply switched interests, going to university and getting a degree. He never once let the spotlight leave him, even if he wasn't an active athlete any longer. Instead, Victor started dabbling in modeling and fashion. And it seemed that the man had taken to both with the same ease as a fish taking to water for the first time.

Yuuri had been determined to follow Victor no matter what, even if he sometimes did things that were confusing and unexpected. Because how could he call himself a fan if he didn't stick with Victor's career from the beginning and then beyond? He supported Victor Nikiforov, because Victor had been the reason for Yuuri taking his dancing seriously. Yuuri had wanted to be able to perform the same way, and to touch other's hearts the same way, and decided to give his all to his ballet instructor in hopes of becoming something better than what he already was.

Yuuri wasn't always confident like Victor, and some days were just bad no matter what he did, but he had certainly found a side of himself that he had never expected to see, thanks to the influence of Victor Nikiforov. First the confidence to dedicate himself to his career choice no matter how hard it got, because Victor had made it through skating _and_ fashion without quitting. Then the confidence to find pleasure in the sight of his own body, even if it wasn't perfect by society's standards. Even if he was more thick for a dancer. Victor found himself to be amazing even if society found him abnormal due to odd coloring and actions. Finally, Victor had helped him find the confidence to believe in his own beauty. Victor firmly believed that no one but yourself could determine if you're beautiful or not, and Yuuri had to make the decision one day that yes, he was beautiful and no, no one could tell him otherwise.

Whether it was clothing, make up, or jewelry, Victor Nikiforov managed to touch Yuuri's heart over and over again, which was what helped shape Yuuri into who he was today. Someone with the confidence to wear a pair of heels and some lipstick, even if it wasn't conventional and wasn't generally well looked upon in the eyes of society. He didn't care anymore. Because he felt good about himself finally, and it was because of Victor's influence that he'd come so far. It was Victor who helped him come to terms with his sexuality and his gender. Who helped him feel better about himself. Even if the man never learned about it, he'd already done so much just by existing.

Yuuri's best friend was a figure skater. He wouldn't have met Phichit if he hadn't gotten the courage to come out to the States in the first place. And he had only come out because when he was nineteen, Victor had done the same. And if Yuuri could draw anything from Victor's life, it was the inspiration and confidence he'd always needed in order to push himself further. To be better and to prove to the world that he wasn't going to cave under their demands. That he was the controller of his own life and he didn't need to follow society in order to be happy.

So yes, Yuuri put on the lipstick and the gloss and added a sparkling black eyeliner to the look. He slipped on his favorite heels, and gave himself a firm nod, pleased with what he was seeing. He looked good as always, and he knew that his audience felt the same. Their support was visible for him to see after all. The chat box was updated with new comments every second.

Turning, he smiled and winked at the camera, saying, "Tada! Once again, another glamorous look by yours truly! And as usual, we must take a moment to give praise to Stammi Vicino Cosmetics' Eros Collection by the illustrious Victor Nikiforov, the God of Fashion himself." He held up the large platter that had formerly been resting on the vanity. Each box was facing forward so that everyone could see the names clearly.

The comments were coming in in a wave, almost too fast for him to keep up with. He caught snippets of comments here and there, but as he was currently being watched by almost one hundred thousand people, it was obvious that he wouldn't get to everyone. Still, it was nice to see that the majority of the comments were all positive, which was all he could really ask for. People weren't being assholes to him or each other. That was the good thing in his opinion.

"For the end of this episode, I'll do a dance of your choosing this week. But you need to agree on the dance and whether I should use these heels or another pair." As Yuuri tended to end his Live Streams with him dancing in a pair of heels of the audience's choice, it wasn't anything new.

Almost immediately, people were exclaiming that he needed to use the heels on his feet while others asked for the Thriller dance, or the Telephone dance, or better yet, Single Ladies. A wide demand of Single Ladies exploded in the chat, and Yuuri nodded, realizing that pretty much half of his following wanted to see him dance in high heels, to a challenging dance. It was a good thing that he had decided to learn how to do it.

"I suppose that's that!" he said, clapping his hands twice. Internally, he was just glad to have learned the dance beforehand. Back during one of his and Phichit's dance nights. Phichit was not good at dancing in heels. Yuuri had video evidence that he would forever hold over his friend's head.

Yuuri set his cellphone on the dock and flicked through Spotify for a few seconds, before tapping the song of choice.

"This is Katsuki Yuuri, 'Haute Katsudom', dancing to the Queen Bey while draped in Victor Nikiforov's best!" Yuuri strutted out to the center of his bedroom, which had been cleaned before the Live Stream, and began swaying his hips and making robotic motions with his arms.

Yuuri wouldn't be where he was, without Victor Nikiforov. May the fashion gods bless the man from one side of the world to the other.

* * *

"Dude, that last Live Stream was the best yet! You're trending with fifteen million views and it's only been five hours!"

Phichit, his brother is everything but blood, batted his lush lashes in Yuuri's direction, his eyeliner winged and dangerous when coupled with his playful attitude.

"Thanks. They all seem to really enjoy it, which is shocking for one thing." It had been shocking the amount of praise he'd gotten for his first make up tutorial three years ago. And now here he was. He had a YouTube channel currently tipping to eight million subscribers, and he wasn't even one of those YouTubers dedicated to one specific purpose!

He did gaming, and baking, and fashion. He had make up tutorials and dance tutorials. It was a lot of fun, and it was only his side job! He was only twenty-four and was a multifaceted dancer who had taken part in many ballets in NYC, as well as doing some traveling with a few dance crews, and performed in a few music videos and concerts that he didn't feel like bragging about at present.

"You're sexy, you can dance, and you're really sweet. Of course they like you! They would be stupid not to."

Yuuri bumped shoulders with his Thai friend, thanking the stars that Phichit had come into his life. If Victor was the inspiration, Phichit was like a tornado of happiness and confidence all in an adorable and charming frame. He'd been the one to tell Yuuri to start YouTube, and had also been the one to suggest Haute Katsudom as his name. Basically, Yuuri owed a lot to the young man and was proud to call him a friend.

"Impromptu dancing to Single Ladies. You didn't even stretch before then, bruh. Impressive!"

"Thanks. I'm just glad that I didn't trip. That would have been embarrassing on a Live Stream. And it would have been a disgrace to Stammi Vicino and Victor himself."

Phichit snorted. "After years of the millions of dance classes you've taken, there's no way you'd ever fall. It would take a broken ankle and even then I'm sure you'd know how to fall in order to make it look deliberate. Your ankle goes out from under you and your legs just spread naturally, taking you down easily and you end up in some sexy pose, legs split apart without a problem."

His faith was heartwarming and Yuuri couldn't help but cackle at the mental image of breaking his ankle and falling into a split with a smile like it had been planned. He would probably do it too. He was that stubborn and he really didn't like mistakes, even if he wasn't the one who made them.

Yuuri _knew_ how to fall gracefully. He jst wasn't used to the feeling.

"Want to play a game?" asked Phichit, dashing over to the PS3 in order to grab a controller. "I think it's time that I beat you for the gold again. I happen to have gotten better at racing and the controls are easier to handle now."

Yuuri scoffed at Phichit's grin. 'Gotten better' was impossible when you were already the best at it! "You just want to rub it in that you always do better than I do." Yuuri had really begun to hate Mario Kart.

"Yep! Come on! Pity me! I only got Silver at the first assignment for the Grand Prix, so you need to be nice to me and show me the love and kindness I know you're known for!"

He sighed. "Fine. But not a word about you being a winner or I will shut the game off and your progress will be lost forever. No one will believe you if your say anything. And I get to be Peach."

" _YES_!"

* * *

Yuuri stared at the email he'd just received, completely baffled but also honored to have been considered. It wasn't often that someone was offered the chance to appear in the YouTube Rewind, and Yuuri just so happened to be one of them! His channel had just passed eight million subscribers and was already a quarter of the way to nine million!

It wasn't as if he did anything special either. He was a dancer to moderate success. He'd graduated from Juilliard. He did make up tutorials and taught some dance classes here and there. He wasn't exactly something new that had appeared, but shooting up four million subscribers in one year must have been impressive at the very least. Also, there had been a video of him break-dancing in high heels, that had gone viral that year and was one of his most viewed videos, with almost five hundred million views. It had brought in a lot of traffic on his channel.

Other than that, he didn't know what it was that got him an invitation, but he was certainly glad to be invited! He didn't care how long he was on the screen, he was just so glad to be included! It was one of those moments that would me immortalized for his entire lifetime and beyond.

And the part he was asked to do, was actually to break-dance in the very heels that had made his first video viral. They were a pair from Victor's clothing brand and had cost a pretty penny. But it would be _so_ worth it! And the signature V on the pointed toe would stand out so well against a dark outfit! And they were giving him creative control over his outfit so long as he wore those very heels everyone would recognize.

"Phichit, guess who's going to be in the YouTube Rewind this year?!"

"NO FUCKING WAY, BRUH!"

He was going to have to call his parents and tell them the good news. This was such a big deal!

Again, Victor deserved props for helping him get so far.

* * *

{ **@Katsudom** has a big surprise that can't be revealed for a couple months. **#sad** }

|

{ **@Phi-Chu** , sorry. Under contract! ;) You'll live.}

||

{OMG! I need to spread this around! We need to start guessing! **#dance** }

|||

{Yaaaasssss! Maybe it's a fashion line of his own! **@Katsudom** }

||||

{Maybe it'll be a cosmetics line!}

|||||

{A shoe brand? **#iwouldwearthemnomatterwhat** }

||||||

{Another music video? He's worked with the best already! :D}

||||||||

{Modeling? He's got some sexy legs, my guy!}

||||||||||

{A movie?}

||||||||||||

{I hope so! **@Katsudom** }

||||||||||||||

{Maybe he's dancing for another concert!}

{What if **@Katsudom** is going on a tv show again?! **#plsBellen** }

|

{I HOPE SO!}

||

{ **@Katsudom** deserves to be on TV!}

|||

{He didn't do anything special.}

||||

{You're nothing special but you open your mouth anyway. Your point?}

|||||

{No need to be a bitch I was just pointing out a fact.}

||||||

{I was pointing out a fact too, so I can't have been a bitch by your definition.}

{I want **@Katsudom** be on DWTS!}

|

{Yaaaaasssss! He could be one of the pros! He could be a judge!}

{ **@Katsudom** my body is ready.}

|

{OMG **#Yaaasssss** }

||

{Ready and willing.}

* * *

"Yuuri, do you see how you moved in that shot?"

He nodded, even though he knew that his friend Yuuko wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah. It was pretty cool how they worked the camera angles and then added the slow motion in there on the flare. It's nice to be able to break things down so people can actually see what you're doing. Speed is amazing on one end, but thanks to those cameras, people got both speed _and_ detail."

"You look so cool! The triplet are completely beside themselves and they've updated their Tumblr about you already. I haven't even looked on their Instagram yet."

He had expected that. Yuuko's daughters ended up being fans of him because their parents were supportive of him. They were adorable and Yuuri gladly supported their foray into the world of social media so long as they were careful and made aware of what to do and not to do.

"I'll be coming back to Japan in April for a week, so I'll get to see you all then."

"I'll book the rink for you! When are you coming?"

"Around the tenth. I'll have the details later."

There was a moment of silence. "Got you penciled in for eleven to two!"

"Thanks, Yu-chan!"

He was looking forward to seeing his friends and family again. To let them see how far he had come. To show them that all of the dedication was not worthless and that he had managed to make something of himself. And while none of them had ever claimed he had foolish dreams and desires, he still felt the need to prove himself in person.

_Woof!_

His precious poodle, Vic-chan, jumped onto his bed in order to get his attention. Yuuri smiled, reaching out to pet him. He'd gotten Vic-chan because Victor had gotten his poodle Makkachin. Vic-chan was tiny, brown, and cute. He loved the ball of fluff to death. And he also had a habit of mimicking Victor throughout his teens years.

"Vic-chan, we'll be going home soon."

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Nikiforov is made aware of Yuuri's existence. He's thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I decided to post this chapter early simply because it's been a little boring today and I'd like to see your reactions to what I have written within.
> 
> -Victor is Victor. Yes, Mila is working for Victor. Yes, she was a figure skater. No, the explanation is not given right away. You'll have to wait for later.
> 
> -As stated in the first NOTE, Yuuri is GenderFluid and will be changing pronouns often in this fic. Also, just because someone changes pronouns, doesn't mean their style has to change to match the gender. Yuuri doesn't have to nix the heels on the days he is a man or isn't anything at all. Yuuri's style is his style and his gender doesn't dictate that or the colors he wears.
> 
> -This fic started in October, as referenced by Phchit's remark in the former chapter about taking Silver in the first assignment. It is now December.
> 
> -I really liked writing for this fic. It's fun! Not sure when I'll post the next chapter, though it definitely won't be tomorrow. I think I'll try finishing up On ICE!!! instead.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Vitya, you need to come and take a look at this. I can't be the only person who sees it!"

Victor Nikiforov sighed and took a look at the screen that was being directed at him. Almost immediately, what stuck out most were the legs of the person who was front and center. And they were holding themself off the ground by only one hand, legs - which were covered in what looked to be black jean leggings - spread in a reverse split. At the very end of mile long longs, were a familiar pair of shoes. His shoes. His very expensive shoes that he would never have expected to see on a person resting in such a position.

"Where is this from?"he asked, sitting up in his chair as he took note of all the people in the background. And he recognized several faces in the crowd. But the dancer was the one who was holding all the attention. "I don't remember shooting anything like this." He would remember that person very well if he had met them in person. He was sure of it.

Mila smiled and turned the laptop around so that she could click around a bit. "It's from this year's YouTube Rewind! And that's Katsuki Yuuri, or better known on YouTube as Haute Katsudom. He's a super famous dancer and apparently does a lot of stuff. But the cool thing is that all of his dance videos are with him in high heels. _Your_ heels! And he never falls!"

She flipped the laptop around once again to show him a video. There was no sound, but that didn't matter, because the man on the screen was creating the music all on his own. His body twisted in the expected motions of a break dancer, but the unexpected twist, were the platform heels on his feet.

Someone dancing in Victor's clothing. Dancing something more than a basic shuffle apparently. Victor had seen videos of people dancing in high heels before, but he never thought to could possible to do it while break dancing. Yet the man in the video owned the floor without issue, performing moves that Victor couldn't even comprehend, his legs looking long and dangerous. The heels themselves could probably cut someone's head off in passing, judging by how fast the man was spinning.

"It's his first Rewind. Everyone's talking about him and his fans have taken every chance they can to brag about him. He's been on YouTube for three years and has a channel suited to all kinds of interests!"

Victor turned his attention to his own laptop and typed in the name of the dancer. The assumed spelling of his name at least. His IMDb was the first this Google suggested, his Wikipedia page coming second. Victor clicked on it, and the photo provided was of Yuuri standing with his hands up in the standard peace signs. His face was smooth, and his make up was done to perfection. Victor recognized the clothing covering the man's body, and wondered if he liked Stammi Vicino that much.

He had a lovely smile. Teeth straight and cute. Victor had thought someone's teeth could be cute before. Yuuri's eyes were brown, but seemed more burgundy in the light of the photo. The tips of his hair just brushed against his collarbones. He looked rather androgynous and mysterious, which made Victor all the more curious.

_Yuuri Katsuki(勝生 勇利 Katsuki Yūri, born 29 November 1994) is a Japanese Dancer/YouTuber currently based in New York City._

**Native Name:** 勝生 勇利

 **Country:** Japan

 **Born:** Hasetsu, Kyushu

 **Hometown:** Hasetsu, Kyushu

 **Residence:** NYC, USA

 **Height:** 173 cm(5'8)

The further he read, the more impressed he became. The provided photos of Yuuri were hot but also adorable. He looked good in the clothes he was wearing. Victor's clothes. The clothes that Victor had spent years designing. The man seemed to _only_ wear Victor's clothing in every shot there was of him. He looked good in Victor's clothes.

Victor had to stifle any physical responses to that thought thought. This wasn't the time for him to be getting so excited over a random man that he didn't even know.

Under the section about his YouTube career, Victor learned a few interesting pieces of information that caught his attention.

  * Yuuri's YouTube channel was started on November 22 2013 **[4]**. His first video was an introduction to the channel explaining that his interests were varied and that if people could understand that, they were welcome to participate.


  * Yuuri is an avid fan of Victor Nikiforov **[7]** , having followed his career since he was ten. He's very honest with his opinions about the man and practically adores the ground he walks on. Every article of clothing he owns will have the Stammi Vicino logo on it somewhere, and any make up he uses is also from Nikiforov's vast collections. There isn't a video where Victor Nikiforov isn't mentioned.


  * He holds weekly Fashion Live Streams **[3]** where he allows his audience to help him choose what to wear for the day. At the end of each hour long video, he dances to a suggested song by his viewers, all while wearing heels.


  * Yuuri has his Gold Play Button **[10]** hanging over his bed, beside all of his YouTube merchandise including: a hat, a hoodie, and a poster of him when he reached one million subscribers.


  * Recently, Yuuri participated in the 2K17 YouTube Rewind where he break-danced to the mashup for the year's Rewind **[14]** , while wearing the signature heels from his viral video **[12** ].


  * As of 10 December 2017, Yuuri Katsuki has 8,803,899 YouTube Subscribers **[17]**.



Beside the blurb of useful information was a photo of Yuuri himself. He was dressed once again in Victor's clothing, and was glancing over his shoulder at the person taking the photo, blowing a kiss. His mouth was shiny and red. Behind him was a familiar sign. The photo description read: _Yuuri, at the People's Choice Awards, wearing his favorite lipstick, Russian Rouge, by Victor Nikiforov._

A very dedicated fan. A sexy and cute dedicated fan. He wondered if Yuuri had ever done any modeling before. His legs in that video looked fantastic, and he seemed to have the attitude for it.

Yuuri would look good on a billboard. That way everyone could look at him and appreciate his beauty.

"Mila, help me find his Instagram and whatever other social media accounts he has! I need to know more about him!"

The smirk she sent his way spoke volumes, but he didn't care. He needed to know Yuuri Katsuki personally. He needed to understand before he acted. It wouldn't do to be hasty.

* * *

"DUDE! VICTOR NIKIFOROV JUST FOLLOWED YOU ON TWITTER!"

Yuuri fell out of bed the moment Phichit - current silver medalist of the GPF - landed on it beside him. He found himself staring up at his friend from his uncomfortable spot on the floor hardwood, his ass throbbing and not even in the good way. "What's got you excited this early in the morning?" he demanded, voice hoarse from lack of use int he past eight hours.

"Victor. Nikiforov. Followed. You. On. Twitter."

He blinked a few times to make sure that he was no imagining what he was hearing. Yes, he was awake. Yes, his head did hurt from landing on the floor. No, Phichit did not seem to by lying because he was shoving his cell in Yuuri's face so he could see his own list of Twitter followers where Victor Nikiforov's official Twitter was listed at the top. The little blue check mark was there so the official tag had been added.

"He followed you and made a post about it on IG! He's flattered that you like him so much and he admires your dancing ability!"

It took a few seconds for everything to catch up to him, but then Yuuri was scrambling to his knees while trying to get his own phone off the charger as quickly as possible. His damn duvet was getting tangled between his legs though and was causing him more grief than a blanket should be able to! He had to see it for himself. He had to know for himself! Like it wasn't going to be real unless he saw it under his own username and login. As if that would prove it.

 **v-nikiforov** I just followed **Katsudom**! The most

amazing fan ever! His dancing is admirable and I'm

impressed and flattered that he does so in my clothes!

**3 #respect #nicelegs #superflattered #eros**

The photo was of Yuuri in the YouTube Rewind and he would have to say that he looked damn fine in it too. It showed off his dancing skills and his flexibility, and if there was one photo he would like Victor to have seen of him first, that would definitely be one of them. It showed the lines of his body in a way that basic technology couldn't. He thanked whatever divine being(s) existed for YouTube using such top of the line cameras.

He checked his follower list and indeed, Victor Nikiforov and his friend Mila Babicheva had followed him. He was being followed by two prominent figures of Stammi Vicino/former figure skaters. And because they had followed him and made it public news, more people were following Yuuri on his social media.

"Phichit, I think I'm going to die and ascend."

"DUDE, THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL!" Phichit seemed to have taken the news a lot easier than Yuuri did.

Yuuri shoved his face into his duvet and screamed for as long as he could in order to get rid of his excess energy. It was too early in the morning to be this hyped over something and of all the things to be surprised with at nine, this had to be it. He was going to die and never return!

His notification list was basically at list of Victor liking all of his Tweets. And literally couldn't bring himself to look at Instagram. He didn't want to know what was going to happen and he might be a little scared.

This was actually happening. If he awoke tomorrow and those were not real, he would be super pissed.

"Whoever's up there, don't do this to me."

* * *

Victor ended up spending his next free day just watching various videos from Yuuri's YouTube channel. He had already seen every dance video/tutorial. All the baking tutorials had made him hungry. And he'd watched seven make up tutorials, and sat by, fascinated as he watched Yuuri get himself ready in front of hundreds of thousands of people on the weekly basis.

He wasn't shy in the least as he paraded around in a skin toned dancer's belt and interacted with his viewers. And sometimes, Phichit Chulanont, one of the best figure skaters in the Senior Division at present, would appear now and then. The two were best friends and would do each other's make up or just joke around as Yuuri's got ready.

And true to Wikipedia's words, Yuuri used only make up and clothing with Victor's name and company logo on it. And he always credited Stammi Vicino when he did so. He was like a walking advertisement already. Victor just kind of wanted to start paying him for it.

Seeing Yuuri bedecked in his clothes made Victor proud that he had decided to make his brand all-inclusive. In every way. After all, Victor was an avid supporter of **#SelfLove** and that's why he didn't separate his clothing or make up by genders or sizes. There was no real reason to and as he wasn't pushing the gender binary and society's standards onto people, he didn't see why he should follow what other designers did.

Anyone could wear anything, as he had wanted. And honestly, it didn't lose him any supporters. One would be surprised how quickly people were to rally around someone who actually made clothing for their particular demographic.

"Are you watching Yuuri again?" Mila asked from the doorway where she was standing, holding a collection of papers. Her red hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and she looked bright and cheerful.

"You cannot blame me! Look at him! He would look good modeling my clothes," said Victor, turning the laptop in her direction so she could see Yuuri resting in a split, legs spread apart without a problem as he talked to Phichit Chulanont about shoes.

Mila said something in response, but he only caught the words 'he, bed, and good'. Victor ignored her teasing in favor of clicking on another Yuuri video and practically drooling at the sight of the man's legs. It wasn't fair how he could look so good and yet be so far away! And they lived in the same damn city! Why was he so far away? Who decided that that would be okay?

"Why don't you just message him? He's been following you for years and I'm sure he would love it if you offered."

Victor bit his lip, liking the idea of asking Yuuri to model for him. But at the same time, he didn't want it to be a quick question over social media. If he asked, he wanted it to be formal and respectable. Something that one would expected from a successful person such as himself. He didn't want to seem like a creep.

Yuuri could model either the clothing or the make up. Victor was always looking for more diverse models after all. He liked to demonstrate his vision on a variety of faces and shapes. Which was why his make up even showed up well against dark colors.

"Do you think he'd agree to it?" he asked, hesitant with wariness. It wasn't often that he felt self-conscious, but he couldn't help himself!

Mila smiled, taking pity on him. "I think he'd jump for joy judging by how he gushes about you in his videos."

Then it was settled. Victor had to find out Yuuri's email address, and then he send the man an email. He could only hope that Yuuri wouldn't mind him suddenly sending him an email asking him to be a model.

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov stammivicinoking******* . com                     Today at 7:49 PM**  
 **To:** Katsuki Yūri

_Hello,_

_My name is Victor Nikiforov. As you may have realized, I recently followed all_  
 _of your social media profiles. My attention was brought to you thanks to my_  
 _friend and assistant Mila. She showed me your dancing part in the YouTube  
Rewind and together __we decided to check out your videos, where we were_  
shocked.

_It was flattering to learn that you thought so highly of me and my hard work._   
_To know that you would dedicate part of your success to me at all really warms_   
_my heart. And I'm so impressed with your attitude and how you move! I wish_   
_I could dance as well as you. And I've taken dance classes since I was young!_   
_But never, not even under the tutelage of Lilia Baranovskaya, did I show a tenth_   
_of the talent and skill you possess! It's a bit humbling to see, and to read that  
you attended Juilliard because you were that skilled._

_After watching many of your YouTube videos, I wanted to ask if you have ever_  
 _dabbled in modeling? You're just the type of face that I would love for my_  
 _company and it would be an honor to have you join Stammi Vicino. I have_  
noticed that you already seem to model Stammi Vicino merchandise, but I  
would be interested in having you as an official member of our team.

_Also, thank you for your continued support even when I stopped figure skating._   
_I lost a lot of fans when I quit for personal reasons, and it was heartwarming to_   
_know that you continued to support me and didn't demand an answer for my_   
_sudden departure from the skating scene. Not many people would be so open  
and understanding _ _about that._

_I hope you can find the time to reply. I would very much like to get to know you_   
_in person, even if you decide that you would prefer to not model. You're the  
type of person that I wouldn't mind knowing better._

_And if I may be honest, your dancing has inspired so many ideas for a new fashion_   
_line! I'm so excited!_

_With best regards,_   
_Victor. :)_

Yuuri looked away from the screen of her laptop and took a deep breath. She'd gotten an email from Victor Nikiforov of all people, asking her to become a model of all things. _Her_! Katsuki Yuuri. A model contracted to Stammi Vicino.

Yuuri would had an odd body shape from a small waist to trim hips but very thick thighs and small feet. She was proud of her body of course and she liked to dress to impress every day, but she just hadn't ever considered herself someone to model unless it was for shoes. She had nice legs especially when in heels, and it was obvious.

But she was honestly being offered something that many people could only dream of. A chance to model for their favorite company and for the person they had admired for years. She actually got an email from his personally. That wasn't even his official email for the company.

She needed to talk to Minako-sensei. She would have some advice for Yuuri. When she toured the world, she had found herself participating in all manner of things. So the woman would probably know what Yuuri should do in this situation.

For now, she needed to go scream into a pillow until her frustrations and excitement were gone.

And then she had to tell Phichit about it.

_Woof!_

"Vic-chan, I'm going through an odd period of my life right now and I don't know what to do. Help me!"

The poodle jumped onto the bed and bumped Yuuri's hand with his nose. Taking her long time friend into her arms, Yuuri breathed into his fur deeply and sighed. She could do this.

"Phichit, I have something I need to tell you!"

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You have been warned in the tags and author's notes on every chapter thus far, that Yuuri is GenderFluid. There are two tags explaining such, and one saying his pronouns change. There are notes in the chapters about it. I do not want to be getting more reviews about how, 'that came out of nowhere' and 'why did He become She? I hope that was a mistake'. Frankly, if you don't read the tags and notes provided for you before hitching yourself to a story, then don't take your annoyance or anger out on the author who gave warnings in multiple ways. You're at fault.
> 
> -On a brighter note, by poor Yuuri is lost but so hopeful too! I love him. Phichit loves him. Victor is falling for him they haven't even met until this chapter. He is a sap.
> 
> -It is possible for models who aren't backed by an agency, to get modeling jobs. Usually they aren't good paying jobs, but it's still possible.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**~ THE AMAZING[@BEANIEHA/@HENREYETTAH ON TUMBLR MADE ART FOR THIS FIC](https://henreyettah.tumblr.com/post/160207392390/beanieha-pretty-yuuri-inspired-by#notes)! It's beautiful! ~**

* * *

"Yuuri, whatever you do, do not push this aside. Do not ignore it. This could be a very important part of your life and you would regret missing out on it if you stayed away," his ballet instructor said firmly. "I don't want you to miss out."

He sighed. "I know. It's just... I don't get why he asked _me_."

"Ask him! You aren't being forced to agree. Any relationship will need communication, otherwise it's not a relationship. It would be slavery in a sense. Feel him out, get the facts, and don't hold back or let yourself be intimidated by his big name and his background! Honestly, this could be a big deal for you and you deserve more attention after all the hard work you put into your career. Models have been branching off into movies roles and singing. You could be one of those multi-talented models. You've got this!"

"Thank you, sensei." Her unwavering faith in him still had him emotional even to this day.

"Do us proud, Yuuri. You've come so far and all we want if for you to just be yourself, and own it! We love you and we all know that you are special and deserve this!"

"I won't, sensei."

After the call ended, Yuuri ended up laying on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling and wondering exactly what his life was becoming. Just a year ago, he had been a YouTuber to mediocre success. He taught dance classes at a local studio every other week. He built up a following just by being himself and by doing what made him happy, and he was fine with that.

Then somehow his idol contacts him after the release of the YouTube Rewind, asking him to become a model for his company. And then Yuuri receives an email from Mila Babicheva, Victor's personal assistant, with a meeting time set up so that he could literally cross the city, go to Stammi Vicino himself, and meet with Victor Nikiforov in person to discuss both of their futures. All of this happening within the span of a few days!

He was blown away by it all, and Phichit was super excited, telling Yuuri that this was something that many people only dreamed of. He had a chance to at least sit down with the man who inspired him to become who he was and whether he decided to join Stammi Vicino or not, he could cross that meeting off his bucket list at least. How many other people could say the same? And how many would be called 'admirable' by their idol?

He would see Victor up close in person and not through a screen or on some special paper. A living, breathing human being.

It was easy to forgot the details of Victor's background, because the man seemed so larger than life. To know that he achieved success through his own merits, whether from skating or fashion, was impressive. To remember that he had at one time been just-Victor that nobody looked twice at, was difficult.

Yuuri looked to his beloved poodle who'd been with him through some of the most important moments of his life. "Vic-chan, I really want to do it, but I'm nervous."

The poodle plopped down on Yuuri's stomach and whined a few times. His tail thumped insistently against Yuuri's thigh, and Yuuri couldn't withhold the laughter that bubbled forth. Vic-chan was adorable and always knew what to do to get Yuuri's happy again.

"He's so genuine in his interviews and he's made the fashion world lose their minds with his blatant honesty. But there's that lingering doubt that he's not what he seems. And I don't want to be let down," admitted Yuuri in a whisper.

Vic-chan whined and licked at Yuuri's chin.

He would just have to put on his brave face and go out and do it.

Suddenly, January eleventh seemed too far away.

* * *

"My best friend is going to be meeting his idol/crush and I can't even! This is probably the third best day of my life."

Yuuri flushed, rolling his eyes at Phichit's antics. Both were in his bedroom and had spent the past half hour going through Yuuri's extensive closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear in order to meet Victor in. He was feeling like he had to wear skinny jeans, simply because it was one of those days. A nice pair of red heels to make his legs look longer and make his outfit pop. His shirt was a button down, solid black dress shirt, and he would be wearing a red scarf with a charcoal colored pea coat.

January was always chilly in NYC and if he wanted to look good while being comfortable, he had to plan accordingly. Of course Phichit insisted that he wear lipstick and do his hair in order to sell the look, which ended up with Yuuri sitting in his favorite swivel chair while Phichit ran a brush through his shoulder length hair and jabbering away as he worked.

"Up or down?" the Thai man asked as the bristles carded through Yuuri's soft hair. The motions were calming and familiar.

"Up and braided on either side please? I haven't had my hair up in a while."

" _Ooh_ , feeling fierce today, are we? You will look like a masterpiece when I'm finished."

He shrugged and gave a small grin. "I look good with braids. I especially look good when you do my hair."

He was cracking out everything he could think of in order to make his first real life impression, matter. Victor extended an offer to him, and Yuuri wanted to make sure that his idol wasn't disappointed. He also didn't want to be forgotten easily, so he had to make a splash. Even if things didn't work out during the meeting, he still wanted to leave a good impression. One that was difficult to forget.

"Glasses or no glasses?"

Yuuri looked over to his vast assortment of eye-wear on his vanity. He had four different pairs of glasses because he didn't want them to clash with his clothes, and he had contacts. There were also many pairs of sunglasses to choose from. His eyes landed on the sleek, black rectangular frames, and he nodded. "The box glasses. According to Leo, they make me look 'tempting'. And they're the most professional pair I have conveniently."

Leo, another figure skater and friend of Phichit's, sometimes visited them in their home in New York. He might have also made a pass at Yuuri but was gently turned down. Now he was in a relationship, but that didn't stop him from being called in to critique either Phichit or Yuuri's appearances from time to time.

Phichit snorted, but nodded his head. "Victor better appreciate the work you are going through right now. I want all the deets when you get back. I want to know what he wore. What he said. What you said. Where you go if you go anywhere. What his office looks like. What his assistant is like in person. This is as big an experience for you as it is for me."

"I'm thrilled that my life has brought so much excitement to your own," said Yuuri, voice strictly monotone even though he was joking.

Phichit smacked his shoulder. "Hush. Allow me to enjoy primping my friend for his not-date with his idol/crush. I need to make sure you leave looking fantastic. Just look at this eyeliner!"

Yuuri opened his eyes, finding himself staring at his reflection and liking what he was seeing. GenderFluidity was always nice and it made him feel more secure. Also, his eyes looked smokin'. Literally. Matched his coat and everything.

"I owe you," he vowed quietly, enjoying the look the more he stared at it.

Phichit gave a hum and a sagely nod of agreement. "Yes. But for now you are going to go out. You are going to slay. And when you return, there will be ice cream and tacos awaiting you on the Confession Sofa."

Said sofa was just a blue and blacked checkered chaise lounge. Like ones usually found in a psychiatrist's office. It was where the person sitting on it needed to confess something, whether it be a relationship(usually Phichit), a one night stand(usually Yuuri), or some kind of drama that happened.

Yuuri stood and gave his suddenly short friend a hug, the heels making him tower over the other so Phichit's face was practically stuck in his armpit. "Wish me luck."

"I made a Twitter post asking for everyone to wish you good fortune and happiness. It's got a few thousand ReTweets already."

"Thanks, man."

    Art by [@beanieha/@henreyettah](https://henreyettah.tumblr.com/post/160207392390/beanieha-pretty-yuuri-inspired-by#notes).

* * *

Victor was pacing back and forth in his office. He was set to meet Yuuri at 11:30 and he hoped that he could get the other to agree to going for lunch. Victor didn't want to get to know him when they could be interrupted by Victor's team. Or eavesdropped on. And he knew the perfect restaurant for decent privacy. It was just a matter of bringing it up without seeming weird.

"Yuuri has walked into the building!" came Mila's voice from the other room. "He's been directed to the lift."

"Just lead him here when he reaches this floor, please?"

"On it."

Honestly, what would he do without Mila? Her contribution in the last year had been so helpful. She needed a fruit basket for her troubles.

Victor fixed his tie for what felt like the tenth time that morning. Shrugging, he quickly pulled it off and unbuttoned his shirt to the third button. It felt more comfortable and less constricting now. He shoved the tie in his desk drawer and decided to forget about it entirely.

It took fifty-eight seconds for Yuuri to reach his office, and in those fifty-eight seconds, Victor had rounded his desk seven times and fiddled with the cup of pens from all over the world twice. But when Yuuri walked through the door, he found himself frozen in place. Never before had someone looked so good in his clothes! He'd had countless models come in and work their best in his clothes, but nothing had ever felt right to him.

Yet there Yuuri was, not even a model in any fashion and with no history in what Victor would be asking of him, and he exuded a sort of confidence that Victor realized was lacking in the models he usually worked with. Whatever Yuuri had, it was different, and it permeated the very air around him. It drew Victor in and made him want to get closer to Yuuri, in order to bask in that confidence of his. There was no arrogance to be found and it was refreshing. The life of a model wasn't usually without some form of arrogance after all.

"Hello," Victor said after a moment, remembering his manners and holding out his hand in greeting. He smiled his most charming smile. The one that usually worked on people when they met. "I'm Victor Nikiforov and it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Yuuri took a deep breath and met him halfway. His hand was smaller than Victor's, and was a little cold. Probably because of the weather outside. Soft though. "Katsuki Yuuri. I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

Was there a way to physically control your body's reactions to someone? Like, a way to tame the heart into beating properly, or a way to make the cheeks remain pale.

Victor gestured to the chair he had brought in specifically for Yuuri, while also trying to cover up the fact that he was a little winded just from looking at Yuuri. The chair wasn't like the boring chairs he usually had in his office. He wanted Yuuri to be comfortable, and had literally sent Mila out to buy a new chair only for him. The most comfortable one she could find. Something inside him practically purred at the sight of Katsuki Yuuri with his nice legs, getting comfortable in his office. In his chair. In his clothes. It was like he was waving a big sign above his head that read, 'Property of Victor Nikiforov'. How Victor wished that were true! It was like Yuuri preferred only Victor Nikiforov related items.

Victor sat as well. "So you're here to listen to me try to convince you to become a model for my company," Victor began, shuffling some papers around in order to avoid fidgeting. "A meeting can be filled with everything talking to crying and begging. And I'm serious, we run things a little differently, here in Stammi Vicino."

Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath, though his right brow was cocked in interest. "While it sounds nice, the offer that you have made, I don't exactly know the procedure, or why I would be considered model worthy. I'm not exactly tall or young. And I have no experience in this field. No backing of a company of any sort and no references related to modeling. I don't think prancing around my room for my viewers once a week counts."

Victor smirked, unable to help himself at the image Yuuri had conjured up between them. "Dear Yuuri, I have models of _all_ ages and heights under my employ. Some of them didn't have prior experience either, nor were they represented by an agency, but they either _learned_ quickly under some classes and practice, or they had a particular background that aided them. Like dance or gymnastics. Or cheer leading even." He saw the twitch under Yuuri's eye, and nodded. "Yes, balance is a key component in modeling, and being a dancer would benefit you immensely."

Those eyes narrowed. "Why _me_ though? Is it because I wore your brand while I danced in viral videos that were exposed to millions? I haven't done much to really deserve being considered for a modeling contract. If this was dance, it was a while other story, but I just can't help but feel that's it's a little... odd."

He shook his head, wishing to dispel that assumption immediately. "When Mila showed me your dance in the Rewind, I was drawn to your legs first and foremost. I hope you know how attractive you are, and how attractive your confidence is. I can see it in the way you carry yourself in your videos. Even on those days where you don't vlog much, or don't have anything exciting to do, or just aren't well, you still have this thing about you that stands out. No matter who you're dancing with, cooking with, playing video games with, you are somehow _always_ at the center of attention, even when you're pushed to the side or standing in the back."

Yuuri's brown eyes that were framed by gorgeous black glasses, stared him down. They complimented his appearance quite nicely. They also made Victor feel like he was being stripped bare. Guileless and curious.

"You're also photogenic, which is a must in this profession. You simply make anything you wear, look good." Victor had been impressed as that was such a hard thing to accomplish. Some models were only good for modeling a full outfit, but couldn't model make up. He had a few parts models who only did foot and leg shots. Some who only did hand shots. Some models who could pose but not do a runway. Spokesmodels for commercials who wouldn't be able to model any other type of way. Yuuri would be a well-rounded model because he could probably pull all of it off once exposed to it long enough and given a chance to acclimatize himself to the environment associated with modeling. He was already modeling for a hundred thousand people a week, dealt with fashion on the daily, taught people how to do things like doing their make up and dancing, and spoke to an audience of nine million constantly.

"Also, you do your own make up most of the time. Honestly, you know how to emphasize certain aspects of your appearance in order to get the intended effect. That's a _must_ in fashion. When you model, you are trying to draw attention in any attractive way you can, to the piece you are modeling. You already have a taste for this, and you wouldn't need to take many classes. It would simply be like second nature to you, which is a benefit to the company in every way."

He neglected to mention the selfish nature of his desire to have Yuuri working with him. He didn't know how the other would react to how unprofessional Victor's personal feelings were, and he'd prefer to get to know Yuuri first before imposing his feelings on the other. Victor was persistent though, and even if Yuuri refused his offer today, he wouldn't just up and leave the other's life.

"And what if I told you that I'm GenderFluid and Pansexual?" asked Yuuri, shocking him only slightly.

With blinking, Victor smiled and said, "Then I would congratulate you and tell you that I'm Genderqueer and that I am Bisexual."

There was a minute widening of Yuuri's eyes, but the other said nothing. As if he had a lot of think about.

"Though to be sure, can I get your pronouns?"

That got a smile from the other. A beautiful one that made his traitorous body warm at the sight of him. "He/him, she/her, and they/them are fine. I'll let you know of the changes if I have to. Assume they/them if we haven't gotten a chance to talk. Today is he/him. You?"

"To be honest, I don't care what pronouns are used for me. I don't like limiting myself and I feel more comfortable using any available ones at any given time."

"Okay."

Yuuri stared him down, face serious and demanding then. "Why should I model for you? While I admire you with everything I am, I need to know why I should put off my career in order to join Stammi Vicino in order to work for you."

" _With me,_ " Victor corrected quietly. "I want you to work _with_ me. I want you to be a part of this. And I want to show you what you've managed to inspire so quickly, and get your opinion on what I think will be my next line. It was inspired by you and I'll even give credit to you."

Yuuri was silent for a moment. Victor would feel a bead of sweat traveling down the back of his neck, but he tried to keep his face impartial.

He sighed, knowing he would have to really dig deeper in order to get Yuuri's compliance. It meant having to be more honest than he usually had to be with people. "I might have been struggling for a while... on what I should do next. I didn't have any ideas and I was running out of time and patience," he admitted. "But then I saw you dancing in my brand. Completely owning anything you did. And it got me thinking. And I was _excited_ again! I proceeded to go home and sketch until I filled a whole pad with ideas. Fashion had begun to lose its appeal after a while, and you made it seem fun again!"

The soft look in Yuuri's eyes made his stomach flutter. It was all sweet and almost adoring.

He was so fucked.

"I think I would like to try working with you, Victor," was Yuuri's soft response.

His heart was beating madly, but he was relieved. " _Thank you_ , Yuuri. Would yo-"

"Are you hungry?"

He blinked, having not expected the sudden non sequitur. "Um... yeah?"

"Want to get better acquainted over lunch? If we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other, right?"

Yuuri was perfection! He thought along the same lines as Victor did!

They were perfect for each other!

* * *

 **Phi-Chu:** Are you dead?

 **Phi-Chu:** Boy, I don't not appreciate being ignored!

 **Phi-Chu:** At least tell me what the color on his walls is?

 **Phi-Chu:** His shoe size? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Phi-Chu:** Bruh, we will be having words.

 **Phi-Chu:** [ATTACHMENT]

 **Phi-Chu:** See? Even Vic-chan is sad.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progression of the relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -More changes in pronouns!
> 
> -Why Mila is working for Victor is going to be explored later on, but not in detail.
> 
> -This is also part of my Easter Bundle!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Hi, Yuuri! I'm Mila and I'm Vitya's personal assistant! We'll be emailing each other a lot in the upcoming weeks, so I just wanted to introduce myself to you now in order to build a better work relationship between us."

Yuuri smiled and shook her hand. He knew very well who she was and had followed her carrier when she was a figure skater. "I followed your career. You were the first to land a Quad-Triple Combo and you hadn't even entered the Senior Division yet. No one else has been able to do it yet so you still hold the record for it."

The woman flushed and beamed at him. "You follow skating so closely that you know that? Not many people bother."

He nodded. "Yeah. I grew up half a mile from an ice rink and my ballet instructor was the one who told me to try it out. Long story short, I still skate, but I decided that I was better at dance and made that my career choice instead. Dance was just more fun in my opinion."

Both Victor and Mila gaped at him. "Can you do _everything_?" Mila asked after a minute, voice almost a whisper. "Baking, fashion, dancing in high heels, and now you can figure skate too."

"Not really," he shrugged, making sure that his truth could be felt through his words. "It took years of practice for reach Level 4. I don't do jumps though. I have never tried them and I wouldn't risk them because I can't afford injuries as a dancer, but my spins and spirals are great! If someone wanted choreography, I can certainly help them in that aspect."

Mila turned to look at Victor and grinned, bumping elbows with him. "Seems like you two will be getting along very well! And the reservation was made successfully while you were speaking. You have half an hour to make it." She waved at Yuuri as she headed for her desk. "See you soon, Yuuri!"

"' _Reservation_ '?" he inquired curiously sending Victor a look.

Victor flushed then, a look Yuuri hadn't seen much on his face over the fifteen years he'd followed the man's life religiously. "I may have already set up a lunch reservation for us and I had hoped I could convince you to come with me, but you sort of beat me to it already. I forgot that I had asked her to set up a reservation for us, though."

It was Yuuri's turn to be flushed. Victor had planned to ask him out to lunch. He had to take a deep and calming breath in order to keep himself composed. Acting like a fan right now would not be beneficial for him. He had to remain aloof. He had to be cool so Victor wouldn't think he was a creep or anything. he could keep his composure. Phichit would be proud of him!

"Is the food good?"

"It's the best!" Victor insisted, his smile wider and wider the more they spoke. "The menu has a variety of choices which is why I like going there. I can have Russian delights one day and dabble in Lebanese the next. No need to go anywhere else if all I want is in one place."

"Then I'd love to go to lunch with you, Victor. And perhaps you can help me choose what I should have."

The man nodded.

* * *

Going out to lunch with Yuuri had to be the best thing ever. The other man had been very accepting of Victor's offer for food and gladly got into a cab with him so they could go out. So the two were seated beside one another, watching at the city passed them by. Their knees were almost touching and Yuuri was humming to himself as he watched the city pass by them.

Victor thought about the list he'd made up before that morning. He wanted to ask about Yuuri and get to know him, but he didn't know how to go about it. Any dates he'd ever gone on before hadn't lasted long nor did he and his dates ever get further than his flat. As he wan't taking Yuuri back to his home after this, it was just a normal lunch date. So how did he go about interacting like a normal human being?

"I read that you're from Japan. What's it like over there?" he decided to ask, trying to break the silence but also insanely curious. "I've only been there for some fashion shows or competitions and I never really got into the culture like I wanted. There was never enough time to appreciate the world around me."

Yuuri shrugged. "Different than America." He pointed toward Victor's window. "See those two standing under that umbrella and basically molding themselves together in any chance they can?" he said, gesturing to a kissing couple on the sidewalk. "Japan isn't big on public displays of affection. And it's pretty conservative. Basically, a lot of things done on the norm here in America, would not be looked upon favorably.

"And it's not like it'd bad or anything, but in America I feel like I'm more free to be who I am. It's beautiful though. That's a plus. And my family has run the best natural hot spring and inn in Hasetsu for the past century. It's the only hot spring still open too. I grew up being able to soak after days of rigorous practice and was very lucky to have it accessible at all times."

Victor turned to face Yuuri, finding himself interested. "What are hot springs like? I've never been to one! Though I have a jacuzzi in my bathroom so I can pamper myself."

Yuuri snorted. "Um... there are guidelines. Like no tattoos in most hot springs, but that's usually to avoid yakuza. Most hot springs are less than a meter deep. No food or photography is allowed generally speaking. You have to clean off in the showers before going in and you cannot wear clothes, though there is a small towel you can bring. It doesn't go in the water though. Also you can't stay in long because that's unhealthy. Being quiet is most appreciated. Ours isn't one that allows for mixed bathing either."

"That sounds awesome," Victor admitted. "It sounds like something that would be worth trying at least once."

"It is. I'm excited to go home in April. It's been a while, so it'll be a small vacation."

Yuuri was going to Japan in April, hm?

Interesting.

Victor would be certain to make a note of that for future occasions.

* * *

"DUDE! Your Instagram is blowing up a shit ton all from that one lunch!"

Yuuri frowned. "I didn't do anything special?"

Phichit snorted. "Victor did the thing, _you_ didn't have to. He took a lot of photos of you while you weren't looking and pretty much told everyone that he was on a date with you and that you eat in a cute way! Your Instagram has gotten several hundred more followers int he past few hours."

He whipped his own phone out so he could see for himself. He'd silenced it because he didn't want distractions while trying to talk to Victor. It seemed like Victor was a very happy and excitable person. And he practically gushed about Yuuri's clothes and make up and how he ate. His Instagram was filled with photos of Yuuri and it had only been two hours that they had been out to lunch!

"Everyone has been obsessively checking your IG to see if you'll post anything! And your Twitter followers have been going crazy asking me about what's going on and how you and Victor know each other! I didn't know what to tell them so I simply said it was a secret and that you'd let them all know personally."

This was the price that came with being seen with Victor Nikiforov. Now Yuuri had to wait before he revealed his decision to work with Victor. He wanted to bring the surprise.

Yeah, Victor wanted him to work with Stammi Vicino. _With_ and not for. For some reason, that had touched Yuuri a lot more than it should have, but he preferred that wording. It made the job sound more appealing in the long run. Like he wasn't just some other person that's been hitched to the company.

"I think Victor really likes you, bruh! He went on and on about how great you are."

He blushed as he thought back to Victor telling him that he was attractive and that his confidence was attractive. That had made his heart rate skyrocket and he'd barely managed to keep himself sane.

"Oh! I know that look! Spill everything, boy!"

Yuuri slipped his heels off and set them beside the sofa. Folding his legs beneath himself, he grabbed the bag of soft tacos that Phichit had went and bought, and indulged in a few bites so that he could arrange his thoughts in the proper order. How to make sense of everything that had happened all day.

"He was very nice."

"' _Nice_ '?"

"Sexy as shit, brah. It got to see his collarbones up close and I swear they're perfect. He was wearing a two piece suit in burgundy and with a black dress shirt. He looked fucking good with his shades and his hair trailing behind him. I have never seen a human being look as fine as him and I can't even begin to explain all of my feelings over what happened today."

"And you didn't get a pic with him looking all sexy and fine?!"

"I didn't know if would be okay or not!" he protested valiantly. He hadn't known how Victor would feel about being photographed, so he refrained. Just barely, but he had managed it. He didn't want to seem like a crazy fan or anything. His whole life had something to do with Victor, and he didn't want to seem needy.

Phichit scoffed. "Obviously, he doesn't mind all that much."

Apparently not. Not with how wild he'd gotten on Instagram.

"Spill. You were gone for three hours and a lot can happen in three hours. I want to know what you are allowed to tell me and don't miss a single detail!"

"Okay! So we talked a bit about Japan and Russia. He thinks I'll be an all-around model who can do more than one type of modeling. He seems very excited to start working together, and he called it that. He wants me to work ' _with_ ' him. He's impressed with my make up ability, so props to you for teaching me." Yuuri's face heated then as he revealed, "He also admitted to me inspiring a new possible line of his and he invited me over to his home so that I can see what he's done so far for myself."

Phichit spit his Life Water out in a most spectacular spit take. His jaw was practically in his own lap. "Are you fucking kidding me? Dude, I'm so jealous right now!"

"He invited me over _this_ Saturday so I can see the designs in person and I'm dying a little inside."

"Katsuki Yuuri inspiring a fashion line from his idol," said Phichit, voice breathless with amazement. "I wonder what he'll call it."

"I wouldn't even try guessing. I'm just so happy right now! Minako-sensei said that this could be good and I think she was right! He's so nice and I swear Vermo can go fuck themselves with their shitty ass opinion on him. He's a great person and that gossip rag is shit."

A whistle was Phichti's response. "This is a big day in history. Did you vlog at all?"

"Not this time. I was too nervous to think about that. But I'm sure everyone got an idea of my day if Victor was posting photos of me on Instagram and people are talking about it on Twitter."

"I swear, if you become a super famous star, you better not forget me! Do not forget the people who helped you get to where you are!"

"I can't forget the person who introduced me to the wonders of make up."

"Damn straight!"

"Not that _we_ are."

"Yep!"

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri is so adorable when

They eat! Do you guys see them! **#cute**

**#yuurikatsuki #out2lunch**

**|**

**v-nikiforov** They look really good! **#fine**

**#out2lunch #yuurikatsuki**

**|**

**v-nikiforov** Yuuri and I are going out for

lunch! Wish me luck! **#out2lunch #fun**

**#excitedforthis #yuurikatsuki #bigday**

He was going to die! All the comments were literally a mess of good and bad and everything in between.

 

> **verni** wtf is going on?
> 
> **victorluver224** Who the hell is that?
> 
> **katsudombae** OMG I need to know what this means!
> 
> **katsu_ki_dom_pom** i have no words
> 
> **tjjjakdgajb** Wanna know a secret? Click here! ks//82t81kzhcake.rv
> 
> **baebaelinda** Is this going to be a relationship reveal?
> 
> **baebaelinda** Were they dating this whole time?
> 
> **baebaelinda** Has Katsuki been doing ad work for his bf!?
> 
> **oval_octopussi** Bruh, calm down it's just a pic.
> 
> **katsu_ki_dom_pom** Yuuri hasn't posted anything though. :(
> 
> **haute_katsudom** I honestly didn't know it was okay to do this.
> 
> **v-nikiforov**   **@haute_katsudon** Of course! Pics are my life, Yuuri!
> 
> **allydj43373871** ^Victor Nikiforov is above me, help!
> 
> **p+chulanont** bruh

Basically the comments descended into madness. And Yuuri couldn't help but shake his head and silently marvel at the questions over whether he and Victor were together or not. They weren't, and it was kind of sad that he couldn't tell them that they were.

If only. That would be one thing he was certain would never happen in his lifetime.

Yuuri looked over the large packet of paperwork he'd been given. He had to sign in places and initial in others. He had to talk to Minako-sensei again in order to make sure that the contract was indeed legit. He trusted Victor, but Victor hadn't been the one to officially write up the contract, so Yuuri was covering his ass in every way he could manage.

Becoming the face of a company took a lot more work than standing around and looking pretty. He was actually expected to participate in shows and commercials and photoshoots. It was going to be hell, but it would be a new experience.

He was going to have to meet the other models and Mila had messaged him to warn him that no everyone was going to be super nice and that he shouldn't let it bother him in the slightest. He had kind of expected that, but he just hoped that no one was petty enough to try to hurt anyone else. He wasn't looking forward to injuries and lawsuits were such a hassle.

Wow. He was sitting on his bed in New York City, reading over a contract that would forever link him to Stammi Vicino and Victor Nikiforov. He had literally started from the bottom as just a regular fan and now he was here. How did this happen to him?

He was blessed.

* * *

Dancing was something they'd been doing for years, and they were very proud of their growing skills. Their classes weren't as often as they liked, but that was fine. They only taught advanced dancers anyway, so they knew that the choreography would be picked up a lot faster than with other classes.

"You are going to start out on your left foot. Bring your right foot with it to complete two counts. While doing that, your hands are going to be held in front of your chest, the back of your left hand facing away from you, while the back of your right faces you. As you step out, you are going to swing them in an arc until your hands are facing the opposite directions with your right in front and your left facing you."

In the mirror, Yuuri could see their students doing as ordered. With a nod, they proceeded to explain the next move.

"On the next two counts, you're going to push your hands away from your body. On that same count, you'll jump as high as you can. Make sure your face is a mix of haughty and challenging. Get that expression in there. Like you know that you can whoop someone's ass if they tried starting shit with you and you're practically daring them to try it."

Once again, their students moved to do the move they showed.

"You will need to spin three times on your left foot. When you stop, you are actually going to fall into a split and wave your hands on either side of your head. Like people are talking in your ear and you don't want to listen. Expression is key here. Really make it look like you don't give a damn what they have to say, you won't be listening either way."

Yuuri proceeded to take it from the top, falling into the split easily and waving their hands in disgust, sneering at invisible people. "Eight counts. Pretty simple now, but when you get your heels on, it won't be that easy."

Yuuri got to their feet quickly. "Now, I want the groups to separate. A, B, and C to the left, D, E, and F to the right. We'll work through it once without music, and then once with the music. Then we'll add our heels into the mix."

Dancing was so great!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri visits Victor's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A lot of fluff in this chapter, but there is a section in the chapter where Victor reveals why he no longer skates competitively. You might be pissed off on his behalf. I know I was. Our Victor is talented and he needs to know that people support him no matter what.
> 
> -Yuuri is a good friend and I love them! Remember, pronouns change all the time.
> 
> -Social media is so fun to use in fanfics! XD
> 
> -I wish Phichit was real so he could be my best friend too.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**Victor Nikiforov stammivicinoking******* . com                       Today at 11:14 AM**  
 **To:** Katsuki Yūri

_Yuuri! I just wanted to message you to make sure that you're still coming over on_   
_Saturday! I had the entire place cleaned up in preparation for your arrival and I  
think that my dear Makka is looking forward to meeting you!_

> **Katsuki Yūri <katsudonki1********* . com>                             Today at 11:24 AM**  
>  **To:** Victor Nikiforov
> 
> _Yeah, I'm still coming over. How long do you think we'll be and should I bring  
>  something with me? __I'm a pretty good cook when the need calls for it and I can  
>  bring something __for us to share. Preferably something with a lot in it so we don't_  
>  need a lot of side dishes?

**Victor Nikiforov <stammivicinoking******* . com>                   Today at 11:29 AM**  
 **To:** Katsuki Yūri

_Ooooh! I had planned to order in but if you want to bring something over I'm_   
_totally ready to try anything you make! I watched a bunch of your baking videos_   
_and they made me so hungry! And I'll actually get to sample your food in person!_   
_This is the best and I am the luckiest person ever!_

_Thank you!_

_Also, do you like chocolate custard? The frozen kind? I have a custard machine  
and I rarely ever get to use it! I make some mean frozen custard!_

> **Katsuki Yūri <katsudonki1********* . com>                              Today at 11:41 AM**  
>  **To:** Victor Nikiforov
> 
> _I love chocolate anything really. And I've never had custard but it can't be that  
>  different from ice cream, right?_
> 
> _Do you have an allergies? I plan to make my favorite dish but I need to know if_   
>  _you can actually have everything in it. Also, there won't be a lot of salt in it(a habit_   
>  _from growing up in Japan I'm afraid), so make sure you have some on hand if you  
>  want more. Also, _ _this is going to be a partially fried dish, so just be aware of a 1000  
>  calorie dish coming _ _your way._
> 
> _You'll probably have to eat salad all week to make up for it but I promise that my  
>  katsudon is so worth it!_

**Victor Nikiforov <stammivicinoking******* . com>                    Today at 11:46 AM**  
 **To:** Katsuki Yūri

_***whistles*** 1000 calories and it's going to be made by you! Then it has to be good!_   
_Also, I don't have an allergies thankfully._

_Can't wait to see you soon!_

> **Katsuki Yūri <katsudonki1********* . com>                               Today at 11:52 AM**  
>  **To:** Victor Nikiforov
> 
> _I'll see you then! For now, it's time to shop._

* * *

"I don't wear lip gloss often, but if it's what you all want, then who am I to question you?"

Yuuri carefully applied the rose tinted gloss to his lips and made a few poses in the mirror in order to see if it worked. It sparkled slightly and actually really complimented the blush he'd been asked to wear. He held up the platter holding all the products he had used. "The list will be in the description along with a link should you wish to get some of your own."

It was coming toward the end of this week's Live Stream and some of the viewers expressed sadness to see him have to go while also claiming to look forward to the next week.

"The polls for next week are already up on my Twitter if you want to start casting votes on what I'll be wearing next week. The polls will be down the midnight before the next stream. This week's look had some really close calls for heels, nails, and hair. It's exciting to see the individual preferences you all have and I'm honored that you would want to spend your mornings with me each week!"

The chat went mad when he blew the camera a kiss.

"It's time for the dance!" he announced with a loud clap of the hands. "What song should it be this week?"

As Yuuri quickly started loading his make up back into his large kit, he allowed the viewers to make their suggestions, knowing that once someone suggested something really good, a bunch of them would all jump on the opportunity and ask for that same song.

He reached for his iPod. "It seems like Born This Way has won out this week."

* * *

"You are making him katsudon. I have now seen everything!" Phichit announced, hands up in the air.

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal." And it really wasn't. She'd made katsudon for people before. Phichit for example got it at least once a month, and sometimes Leo was able to visit and got some as well.

"Girl, you are going to feed your idol your favorite food! It's a big friggen deal!" Phichit said imploringly, trying to no doubt make Yuuri understand the important of this upcoming event in her life. "Also, don't forget to take photos this time!" he added.

"You don't have to tell me a bajillion times! I know!"

"I will be watching my IG. I will know, girl!"

* * *

Yuuri went simple. And by that, she just put on a simple white t-shirt and jeans. The red heels remained, but other than that, she put in her contacts and clipped her hair back with a small barrette. She still looked good.

The two containers she'd packed the katsudon in were hot to the touch, and a little heavy, but so worth it. She rarely got to have a cheat day and this was going to be it. Sitting in Victor Nikiforov's house, looking at art, and eating katsudon and chocolate custard. It honestly couldn't get any better, she was certain.

Victor lived in a penthouse and he'd called Yuuri ahead of time to tell her that he had a dog. Only for him to find out that Yuuri also had a dog and got said dog because Victor had a dog. Hearing the man sputter on the other end of the line was endearing. He had been so happy to learn that there was a poodle out there named after him and managed to swindle Yuuri into agreeing to let the two meet in the near future.

The building was as nice as she had predicted it would be. Tall and imposing, with gleaming windows that were bordered by shining silver and black designs. And of course, Victor would live at the very top.

"Yuuri!" the man greeted brightly, his smile adorable. How did he find the energy to be so happy all the time?

_Woof!_

Yuuri was actually seeing Makka, the large poodle, in person. Yuuri was the luckiest person in the world! And Makka was so cute too! Like a plus-sized Vic-chan!

"Let me take those for you," said Victor, liberating the containers from Yuuri's hands as he gestured to Yuuri's right. "That door is a coat closet. You can take your shoes off too if you want. There's no reason to be uncomfortable."

The interior of Victor's personal space was actually very open with a lot of blue and red themes. He had long sofas around the exterior of the room with small tables placed in various positions, holding up lamps or vases. The far wall was just a large window with a full-sized blue curtain that had been pulled to the side so they could see the city.

The kitchen was a large room with a chrome theme to it and a long, island counter. Victor had placed both containers down and was fetching two glasses from the white cupboard above the double bowled sink. Everythign was immaculately clean save for the dog bowl in the corner of the room where some of the food had gotten on white tiled the floor.

"Champagne, wine, water, tea, Coke, or a smoothie?" asked Victor as he started to rummage through his fridge.

An odd collection of drinks to have on hand. "No champagne or wine for me, thanks. Can't afford to get drunk right now."

Victor flashed her a smirk. "Are you a lightweight?"

"Very. Also, I get a little wild when I'm drunk and while it usually ends up being interesting, I would prefer you not posting photos of me making a fool of myself on Instagram."

"What if I just wanted them for myself?"

Such a devious man, Victor was. Yuuri knew she was blushing, not that she was going to let him have all of the control though.

"Mmm, I don't reveal embarrassing stories on a second date. Sorry."

She thanked the heavens when Victor merely laughed at her comment. He wasn't stuffy, which was perfect for her. He could appreciate a good joke very now and then. "I'm a girl who's simple to please most of the time. It shouldn't take long. And I'd like some Coke please."

"Regular or diet?"

"Regular."

Yuuri didn't do 'diets'. She did 'change of lifestyle' as her former ballet instructor called them. Also, diet just sounded so boring and harrowing. Frankly, diets sucked and she preferred to eat moderately and work out than to prevent herself from having any fun with her food.

Withdrawing the package of chopsticks from her purse, she held the box out to Victor. "Pick two. You'll get the full effect of katsudon when you use chopsticks. Simply open the container like you would a Chinese take out box, and it'll be ready to eat."

Victor seemed to know enough to Japanese tradition to break apart his chopsticks and intone quietly, "Itadakimasu!"

Yuuri waited a few seconds as the breaded pork made its lucky way past Victor's lips. The man's blue eyes went wide and he suddenly yelled, "Vkusno!" at the top of his lungs.

Watching Victor Nikiforov stuff his face like he'd never eaten before, was certainly a new experience. Yuuri made sure to snap a photo. Though it would not be going on Instagram. No one else would get to see that. Yuuri had her selfish moments and this would be one of them! Maybe if Phichit was good, he'd get to see it.

"This is the best food I have ever eaten, Yuuri. Thank you for this! I will never be the same again, I swear! My life is complete!"

"And to think, my mom makes it even better than I do."

There was a moan in response, and hearing it made Yuuri feel tingly. Shaking her head slightly, she chose to dig in as well, though her enthusiasm was a little less pronounced. If only so she could enjoy it more. Katsudon was made to be savored.

Victor pulled his own phone out and held it up. "Pose."

Yuuri barely managed to utter a strangled 'No' before Victor's shutter was clicking repeatedly. "You look good!" the man offered with a grin. "See?"

Okay, so the pics weren't that bad, but still, one was of Yuuri with her mouth full of pork and while it was kind of cute, it wasn't attractive. In her opinion at least. "Are you going to post that?"

"With permission?" Victor asked, fluttering his silver lashes repeatedly. He was good at that.

"Fine."

"YES!"

Yuuri absolutely refused to look at her phone for the remainder of the meal. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

Victor's studio was a lot _smaller_ than she had anticipated. It was probably the size of Yuuri's bedroom, which wasn't that big. To be honest, she had expected some large, extravagant room that would be messy. Instead, it seemed to be bookshelves upon bookshelves full of sketchpads only. And they were separated into sections of color and paper type.

There were a few sewing machines, a large table full of different sewing utensils. Boxes full of fabrics. Cups of pencils and pieces of charcoal. A desk and some randomly placed red beanbag chairs. 

"How did you go from figure skating to art?" Yuuri had to ask, always wondering how the man had been so talented that he could confidently drop one career and go into another without issue.

Victor smiled as he fiddled with the cup of pencils, fingering a thin red pencil. "I had actually been more into art when I was younger. I drew all the time in order to give myself something to do. I found out that I loved figure skating and decided that it should be my career. But the passion for art never died away."

Stopping in front of the one bookshelf, Victor plucked an old looking, orange sketchpad off the shelf. "When I was finally able to make it to important competitions, it was impressed upon me that I needed costumes. I don't come from an affluent background, so I started sketching my own costumes. And I took a sewing class on the side. Every figure skating costume I have ever worn, was made by me in great detail. They took time and effort and I worked _so hard_ to make them."

Yuuri couldn't say she wasn't impressed. Figure skating costumes were expensive as hell, which would explain how Victor always had such nice costumes. That creative mind worked to not only make his own costumes, but to choreograph his own programs. Talk about being multi-talented.

"Did you ever wonder why I stopped competing, Yuuri?" the man asked as he flipped through the pages of the pad.

She shrugged. "I thought you had gotten hurt and decided to bow out gracefully instead of pushing yourself. But when you started modeling your own works, I reconsidered because your walk was too easy for it to have been an injury. It took about a year for me to just not care why you left because you were still doing amazing things and being an inspiration."

Victor smiled and turned the pad toward him so he could see the drawing in the center. It was a figure skating costume, though she'd never see it before. And the person modeling it in the picture looked like Victor, so of course it was probably a scrapped idea. Victor could probably do figure skating costumes if he ever thought of adding that kind of line into his work.

"Skating is hard," said Victor observantly. "No one can claim that your skating is theirs, because even when it's heavily influenced by another, it can't always be a perfect mimicry and skating is pretty limited to the same moves that are only placed in a certain order. Fashion isn't the same. My last costume for Stammi Vicino, as I'm sure you would recall, was very special to me. I spent a few days in Italy on holiday and was inspired by the colors. I made that costume with painstaking patience and dedication, and to have some nobody try to claim that I stole the idea from them and then try to sue me over it, made me very angry."

Victor closed the pad and slotted it back into place on the shelf. His jaw was tight. "I worked my ass off to make it, and to have that hard work ruined by another, pissed me off. I was freshly turned nineteen when I had my first lawsuit. I didn't know what was going on, but Yakov had to pull strings for me and everything. And if he hadn't managed to get a good enough lawyer to intimidate the person who was suing me, they wouldn't have been caught. And it was only by my good graces that it wasn't made into a social incident."

Yuuri was pissed on Victor behalf. Dishonesty was always ridiculous. And even now, Victor showed his good grace by not even naming the person. He simply spoke ill of them without giving Yuuri any detailed information.

A sigh. "I realized that I took much pride in my work. More than I did my skating. Winning gets old after a while, but in fashion, it's _always_ ups and downs. Nothing ever stays the same and the times are always changing, so staying at the top of the game in one season alone can be a difficult challenge. But it's so worth it. So I finished my last season, changed Majors and universities, and decided that I knew what I wanted to do with my life."

Damn. Victor was such an inspiring person no matter what he did.

"What about you, Yuuri?"

"Hm?"

"You said that your ballet instructor got you into skating, but you decided you liked dancing more."

A chance to brag about Minako-sensei! Also, he was flattered that Victor would remember such a small detail.

Victor offered one of his beanbags to Yuuri and Yuuri plopped down immediately in the closest one. "I was trained by Okukawa Minako, the first and only Japanese recipient of the Benois De La Danse. She was a world class ballerina who decided to take up residence in Hasetsu of all places. My sister Mari enrolled in her classes first, but she was quickly released when she realized that it wasn't really fun or interesting to her.

"I remember sitting by and watching as Mari tried to do her stretches. And I would get up and try to mimic her. Eventually, she took me to Minako-sensei and had me ask to be accepted into her class. And I took to it easily."

She looked away, thinking about her first class, compared to her very last class with Minako. Things had changed a lot.

"I was shy. I had no friends because I wasn't very open with other children. I was a four year old who wanted to be beautiful like Minako-sensei was. I was supposed to make friends, but I ended up focusing too much, and I ignored everyone else in the class. Minako-sensei suggested I try ice skating at the local rink, which was how I met Yuuko-chan and Takeshi-kun. Yuuko-chan taught me how to get used to skates, and she was the one who showed me figure skating. She was like a personal trainer, and she became my first friend. I was six.

"And then you came along, and she excitedly showed me your Junior World Championship performance for the Free Program. It was beautiful. And for that split second, I considered taking up figure skating so I could meet you on the ice one day, but I decided against it. Because I, at ten years old, was told that I was a prodigy in dance, and that I picked things up easily. That I could even go to Juilliard if I worked hard enough. And I wanted to be like sensei. So basically, it had been a choice between you and sensei and as I had known her longer, she won out."

Yuuri gave a small, embarrassed shrug.

"That's very sweet, Yuuri."

A flush in response. Victor was good at flattery.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," said Victor, placing hand over Yuuri's in an attempt to make his feelings more obvious.

"Thank you for telling me about your career change. You didn't have to, but it's nice to known all the same. And I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

A small nod and a smile that made his blue eyes sparkle.

"Want to see the sketchpad you inspired?"

"Yeah!"

Victor Nikiforov was incredibly sweet and charming. Yuuri's childhood crush never went away.

* * *

"They were probably the most beautiful designs I had ever seen!" Yuuri gushed when she returned home that evening. "He had an entire sketch pad of ideas that he got solely from watching me dance! And I don't even know how he was inspired from dance! I won't claim to understand how that type of art works but it was certainly amazing to see!"

Phichit seemed just as excited as she was, leaning closer as if it would bring him more details and understanding. "What was his house like? And his dog? I've seen pics on IG but there's never one of the whole dog."

"Makkachin is _huge_! Much bigger than our Vic-chan! And she's so fluffy and cute!"

At the sound of his name, the toy poodle lifted his head from Yuuri's lap in order to nuzzle her hand. "I think they would get along really well. Makkachin has so much energy despite her age and I think she could keep up with Vic-chan."

"Maybe you both can take them to the park for a walk one of these days," suggested Phichit. "Victor _does_ make as much time as he can for his beloved poodle, so I'm sure convincing him wouldn't be too hard."

Yuuri really liked that idea.

"Okay, the house was so spacious, you won't even believe how great the carpet alone was! Heaven to my toes! I didn't have to wear my shoes the whole time! I could have slept on that carpet!

She might have spent the rest of the evening practically gushing about Victor, although she didn't feel any guilt about it. She was too happy.

And if anything, she refrained from mentioning Victor's decision to leave skating. That was a personal thing and she would never endanger the budding trust Victor currently had in her. Not even for her best friend.

* * *

 **haute_katsudom** Victor, Makkachin, and I had a lovely 

evening. **#goodday**

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri has to go home now! I'm sad. But we

had a lot of fun! **#fun #goodtimes #yuurikatsuki #breathtaking**

**#iwillmissyou #nicelegs**

**v-nikiforov** I made Yuuri some chocolate frozen custard!

She said she never had it before but that she liked it! Not 

as good as the katsudon was, but certainly better than 

expected! ;) **#treats #yuurikatsuki #itsalwaysagoodtime**

**#makkasneakedsomekatsudon #wewonttell #nicelegs**

**v-nikiforov** Yuuri and Makka get along really well! I'm

so happy! **#goodfoodandgoodcompany #happy #feels**

**#bigpuppy #nicelegs**

**v-nikiforov** She looks good in the sunset, doesn't she?

**#photogenic #beauty #class #afterdinnerchill #imdying**

**#slay #nicelegs**

**v-nikiforov** Having a great evening with none other than

Haute Katsudom! Yuuri made me katsudon and it is to

die for! I don't think I've ever tasted something so great

and it put blini to shame! **#blessed #sittinginfordinner # <3**

**#yuurikatsuki #nicelegs**

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So comes the prep work for the future fashion show! And puppies on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Changing pronouns as always. When Victor doesn't know Yuuri's preferred pronouns for the day, he's just going to mentally go with 'They' until told otherwise.
> 
> -Makka and Vic-chan have a meet cute!
> 
> -Phichit is great.
> 
> -Modeling is hell. Not easy at all despite how easy it is made to look.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

****"Hot damn, this is probably the ninth best day of my life!"

Victor and Yuuri shared a look as Phichit proceeded to fan himself repeatedly, looking off into the distance as he processed the fact that Victor had literally come to pick Yuuri and Vic-chan up for lunch. Yuuri had simply done the right thing, which was introduce his best friend to his idol/new friend, and Phichit was literally on the verge of tears.

"It's lovely to meet you. You are one hell of an inspiration, Nikiforov! Don't ever change."

Victor's face flushed pink as he accepted Phichit's hand of greeting. "It's nice to meet you as well, _Fichit_?"

The Thai man snorted then. " _Phi_ -chit. But it was a much better attempt than most people usually go for."

Victor sighed. "Good. I wouldn't want to accidentally offend Yuuri's best friend. Especially if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the near future."

Phichit's wiggling eyebrows had Yuuri rolling his eyes.

"We have to go now, Phichit. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while we're gone."

"Take some pics!" the younger man ordered when Yuuri tugged Victor and Vic-chan from the living room.

Just two friends out walking their poodles.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** Aw! They're cuddling now! **#puppies #aw**

**#adorable #withyuuri #makkaandvictor #bestdayever**

**#fun**

**haute_katsudom** They jumped on top of Victor and took

him to the ground! **#strongpuppies #cutenessoverload**

 **haute_katsudom** Vic-chan made a new friend in Makka!

**#cute #fluffypoodlebuddies**

**v-nikiforov** Both worked their charms to get the man to give

them some free hotdogs. **#naughtypuppies #poorfoodvendor**

**#fun #imdying**

**v-nikiforov** We are at the park now! Puppies are going to

play together! **#cute #fun #bestday #lookatthem #luv**

**#iwishiwasadog**

**v-nikiforov** Yuuri and I are taking our babies out for lunch

at the park! **#nicelegs #yuurikatsuki #vicchan #makka**

**#cute #puppiesarecute #funday #bestdayever #luv**

**#friends**

**haute_katsudom** Vic-chan and I are going to the park with

some friends! **#victorandmakka #parksandrec #fun**

* * *

"Holy shit," Phichit murmured in aw as he stared at the fuchsia walls surrounding them. "I'm standing in the lobby of Stammi Vicino, one of the best brands in the fashion industry today! The Headquarters of Victor Nikiforov's empire. The place where it all happens! Does my eyeliner look okay?"

"Phichit, your eyeliner is always fine. You do yours better than I do mine if you recall. I should be the one who's worried."

"Brah, I will kill you if I'm not on point. Then I'll resurrect you and make you wear Guuci."

Yuuri's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You could only be more en pointe if you were in point shoes."

There was a second of silence between them, as Yuuri's cheeks spread over his growing smile. He couldn't help it. Not when given an opening like that. Yuuri was good at bad puns and poor jokes, and he was damn proud of it.

"I despise you."

"No you don't. Without me you wouldn't be standing where you're standing."

"True," conceded Phichit. "I actually would not be here without my bestest friend in the entire world having gotten permission for me to come along! You know what that means?"

"Hm?"

"It means that we're awesome. Also, Victor likes you a lot."

With a roll of the eyes, Yuuri flashed their passes at the people seated along the front desk, and started towing Phichit toward the chrome elevators. "Come on. We're supposed to be on the third floor, according to Victor."

Phichit wiggled his brows and made kissy faces. "I bet it is. What else did you both talk about while I was int he shower?"

"It's not like that." Yuuri really wanted it to be like that, but at the same time just being able to talk to Victor and get to know him was honestly good enough in his opinion. He wouldn't overstep his boundaries if he could help it.

"Yet."

See? Phichit had more faith in Yuuri's love life than Yuuri did. But Phichit was his best friend and it was his job to be ever supportive and to believe when Yuuri didn't. It was that thing they agreed up when they linked together and decided to become best friends. They shared drama.

When the elevator doors open, he found himself faced with a white room of people whom he never seen before. In ads and commercials. Never actually met any of them in person, but that didn't matter.

"Don't let them intimidate you," murmured Phichit, patting his back gamely. "Just strut your stuff and own it."

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. He could do this. Katsuki Yuuri would not allow himself to be intimidated by anyone.

* * *

The whole point of the test shoot today, was to determine which models under his employment would do the best for this particular line. As it was his most recent and was set for a show in a month's time, he had to prepare his models ahead of time. And that meant knowing who could do what, and who should wear what. The processes of choosing was actually a very detailed one and it was an important decision to make.

Now, while Victor was intent for Yuuri to be one of the models, he still had to test them. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else if he didn't give everyone an equal chance. So came the testing. And he could only hope with everything in him that Yuuri managed to do well. They would look so good on the runway.

Victor smiled at Phichit and offered him a large red chair off to the side. The Thai skater had been given permission to take a few photos if he wanted but he had to tag them as **#StammiVicinoFashionPrep** no matter which site he uploaded on. He'd also been asked to leave any photos of Yuuri out of it because Yuuri wanted his involvement to remain a surprise until he could announce it to his followers on his own.

He clapped his hands thrice, gaining everyone's attention instantly and beaming at all of them in order to set them at ease. While he liked efficiency, he also liked kindness. "Okay people, as most of you know the drill, you will all strut the catwalk we have laid out for you. First without shoes, and then with shoes. What you are wearing currently, is what you are working to sell to my darling Mila and I. You need to make us want whatever it it you're wearing."

Mila was scratching obsessively on her brown notepad as she stood slightly behind him to the right. She was also nodding along quietly.

"From there, you will each strike a few poses that will have you doing your best to draw attention to whatever I'm telling you to show off in that moment. You will have limited time to respond to each request, so you'll need to think quickly."

He had three photographers lined up just in case something happened. While his models generally didn't cause any trouble, one never knew what could happen in an environment where everyone was trying to get ahead. And then there was Yuuri who was just there because they wanted to help Victor. Of course Victor insisted on payment, but Yuuri was more interested in clothing and vouchers than paychecks.

Yuuri wasn't greedy. Victor's proposed payment had been shot down and lowered considerably. Because Yuuri didn't like the thought of being overpaid. Yuuri was a fashionable angel. Victor instead suggested giving them gift vouchers for Stammi Vicino and giving them free clothing. It had taken time to iron out those details, but Yuuri eventually agreed.

Also, it was fortuitous that they had dressed so well for the test shoot. Victor hadn't told Yuuri what to expect beyond some walking and posing. It was a good thing that Yuuri seemed to live by a code of having to be dressed to impress all the time.

"At the end, we will be judging your make up capabilities. I don't care how you do it, but I want you to make that make up work. Show us what you can do, when you don't have any of the tools you need, beyond the make up itself. Innovation is inspiring after all and there is _always_ some kind of problem no matter how well planned the event is!"

Hair stylists and make up artists were definitely a thing that were important in the fashion industry. Victor preferred to have people who could handle themselves for the most part. And sometimes he stepped in if he had to. Yuuri being able to apply their own make up so wonderfully was an absolute must for Stammi Vicino. Though up against others who have been doing it for far longer, would honestly make things interesting. Still, not everyone had hair and make up artists at their beck and call, so this added a new element he liked dealing with.

"I forgot to mention, you'll only have three minutes to complete your looks."

Victor always did love surprises and he had never done that part before. But he didn't want all of the models becoming complacent and used to everything. He wanted excitement and a bit of drama that didn't hurt anyone. So, imposing small challenges to test them while he was testing them, was always good. And it usually gave him something fun to watch as the models panicked.

Modeling was a thing that Victor ended up loving. He even modeled his own fashions when it called for it. He wasn't above staying away from the camera, and he didn't mind the attention. Victor had a face made for the camera after all.

As he liked to model and had the experience, he knew what could or would happen. He knew that a wardrobe malfunction was most likely to occur, and having models who could think and make split second decisions was a must. So Victor sometimes did things to see how they would react. It was for all of their benefits.

Casting a model for a specific role was a very important decision. The model was a visual representation of the company they worked for, so it was up to not only the model, but the director in charge, to make the right decisions. Not just for their own sake, but for the sake of the models and their futures.

Forcing someone who couldn't walk in heels for an extended period of time, to do runway modeling, was asking for trouble. Asking some to be a spokesmodel when they couldn't articulate well or couldn't speak the language well enough to get their meaning across, wasn't a good idea. And a parts model who was used to modeling shoes only, was most likely not going to be able to model cosmetics. These were the simple facts of the fashion industry.

It took planning and intense foreknowledge. And a good relationship with the models in general.

Victor clapped his hands twice, and allowed the models to line up in front of the large, mat that had been laid out for practicing.

The person in line first was a young teen by the name of Alejandro. He was taller than Victor and was one of the better runway models of the group. He'd been modeling for many years before coming to Stammi Vicino, and he'd continue modeling for many years to come. He simply had one of those faces that didn't age.

He could strut with a fierceness in him that Victor liked most of the time. Although he could get a bit touchy if someone so much as looked at him the wrong way. He was doing anger management classes to handle himself better. A model wishing to get a job, had to keep a good reputation after all.

Victor turned and murmured his analysis in Mila's ear. She nodded and continued to write on the pad, checking Alejandro off the list.

The list continued on, with the models all working to their best ability. Victor had to stop three of them - and no, not one of them was Yuuri - and have them walk again so he could point out where they were struggling and then give them advice on how to practice more in order to do better next time.

Yuuri's turn made Victor's heart jump in his chest. He couldn't wait to see how Yuuri walked when they were given a purpose. Yuuri, who danced in high heels on a regular basis and worked out in them as well, should have no problem being able to own the runway. If they could break dance in heels, why would they not be able to strut for a few minutes?

As Yuuri moved, Victor got a sense of Eros from them. It made him think about the make up on Yuuri's face. The Russian Rouge that came from Victor's cosmetic line, Eros. It was as if Yuuri had become sex incarnate, and as they walked with an ease not often see in newcomers, Victor could feel his trousers tighten just a tad. The outfit was once again, all Victor's clothing, and Yuuri made it look sexy. Like it was a must have outfit specifically. As if anyone coul dbe as sexy as Yuuri was if they were adorned that very same outift.

Damn. He was weak in the knees and it wasn't fair. Victor settled to playing with his long braid in order to distract himself from Yuuri's beauty.

Victor turned to Mila and gave her his very honest opinion, which had Yuuri marked down as an absolute must for the runway. He'd been right all along and it felt good. She grinned for a split second, before her face returned to the impassiveness it was usually known for when testing the models.

Once that part of the 'test' was finished, each model was placed in front of a camera and a black backdrop with limited lighting available, making it harder.

For two minutes each, Victor would shout random orders along the lines of 'neck', 'legs' or 'feet' where the models had to assume a new pose that hopefully show off that particular body part well enough for Victor's standards. Again, whatever they were clothed in was what they were trying to sell to him and his workers.

When Yuuri stepped in front of the camera looking slightly concerned, Victor sent them a happy smile in hopes of calming them down. Everything would be fine so long as they gave it all their best. "Legs," Victor ordered.

Because Victor was a pervert sometimes, he liked to look at beautiful things. He liked to appreciate them in any way he could. And he might have realized that he had a thing for Yuuri's legs after the past month and a half. There also might have been a small desire to worship said legs. He was also insanely curious to see what Yuuri would do to show their legs off to the best of their ability. Those fantastic thighs and calves would look good no matter what position they were in.

He should have realized that Yuuri would stick to what they knew. The Yuuri would go for something that kept them comfortable. And just because it was comfortable for Yuuri, didn't mean others would feel the same in the same position. He was thinking about the person who break danced in high heels after all.

Without even blinking, Yuuri turned slightly to the side and lifted their right high, as if going for an I Spin in figure skating. Except Yuuri didn't need to hold their leg up with a hand in order to keep position. The leg merely remained where it was, earing a chorus of low murmurs and whistles. It was especially impressive because Yuuri was in high heels and their standing leg remained perfectly straight. Not a bend in sight.

Once again, damn.

"Feet!"

Yuuri almost crumpled to the floor in order to take up a new position. Left foot braced against the floor with the right leg cross up and over at the knee so that both red shoes were almost facing the camera perfectly. And Yuuri merely reclined against the floor, the intense look on their face coming through the camera just barely. They could use a bit of training, but the fact that this pose was the first thing they thought of, was impressive enough.

"Arms."

Unexpectedly, Yuuri's body curled in on itself and was airborne for a few seconds as they flipped to their feet. Landing perfectly on those heels and blowing almost everyone away. That was pretty awesome and he wished he could have gotten a photo of it for reference. Maybe Phichit had. Who knew how fast the man's camera worked.

Yuuri's arms raised in front of their face, crossed at the forearms. Their wrists were bent backward, creating a rhombus shape where he could see Yuuri's face almost clearly in the center.

Yuuri's turn was finished after that. And Victor could barely contain himself for the rest of the shoot.

After the poses were finally taken care of, then came hair and make up.

"Whatever you are wearing will be removed with these facial pads," said Victor, gesturing to the packages of moist wipes provided on the counter beside him. "You will start from scratch and craft a look that will make people want to keep looking at you no matter what is happening around them. I want Helen of Troy worthiness to be looking back at me."

Victor should have expected Yuuri to be good at that as well. He really needed to learn where they got such skills from.

* * *

"That was intense. I swear I have never seen anything like that! Not even at competitions do we look at each other like that!"

Yuuri, who hadn't noticed a thing, frowned and asked, "Like what?"

Phichit sent him a dubious look. "You didn't see the way everyone was eyeballing you? Some looked like they wanted to sex you up! Some others looked like they wanted to rip your heels off and stab you with them."

"I noticed nothing."

Phichit sighed almost in relief. "I suppose that's good. But I'd watch myself if I were you. Try making friends if you can, but don't let anyone get too close. Especially the Elsa wannabe. She looked like trouble."

"Well, seeing as you'll be helping out soon enough, you'll be with me."

Because Yuuri admitted to Phichit being the gem who taught them how to do make up and now Phichit was hired to help with the make up for the upcoming show. He'd be an extra pair of hands on standby.

"Honestly, Victor Nikiforov is a fucking doll and no one can tell me otherwise."

True.

"I'm feeling up for some curry."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **p+chulanont** These models are making me feel so

jelly rn! **#style #respect #stammivicinofashionprep**

> **aardbarkbagark** Are you at Stammi Vicino?! Bruh!
> 
> **haute_katsudom @p+chulanont** Looks good. :D
> 
> **v-nikiforov** You are very good with a camera. ^-^
> 
> **iceicebb** OMG!!!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> **fashion-isabel** This is the day of all days.
> 
> **a-b-a-b-y** Are you leaving skating for fashion too?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor pops in for a visit and practically kills Yuuri's viewers. He then prepares for his fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some Victor and Yuuri going out for lunch again! Gotta love them!  
> -Victor is getting ready fro his fashion show!  
> -Fanart for this fic has been made! I linked it in this chapter, but it's also in chapter 3 if you want to see what Yuuri looks like in that chapter. It's great and I love it! <3  
> -Talking about YouTube and Instagram is great in these fics!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**~.O.~**

**~ THE AMAZING[@BEANIEHA ON TUMBLR MADE ART FOR THIS FIC](https://beanieha.tumblr.com/post/159461017309/pretty-yuuri-inspired-by)! It's beautiful! ~**

**~.O.~**

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Said dancer looked up from his mirror where he had been busy applying purple eye liner with patience and precision that only came with experience, to find Victor Nikiforov standing in the doorway of his bedroom. While he was in the middle of his weekly Live Stream. And Yuuri was currently only wearing his dancer's belt and the make up he'd managed to put on his face so far.

Now, Victor had admitted to watching several of Yuuri's YouTube videos already. But this was now and not through a screen or a lens, so it was a very different experience. Now, he was being ogled like he was something on display, and he felt the small urge to curl into a ball and hide himself. The desire to cover himself was strong, but if Victor had already watched some of his videos, then Victor would have seen him in the same state of undress at some point in time, so what was the point of hiding? He was sane enough to understand how ridiculous his worry was.

"Uh... did you need something?"

Because when your crush/idol/friend appears in your bedroom, the first thing you should do is ask if they needed something and not 'why the hell are you in my room?'. He needed to get his priorities straight. Straight like Victor's crisp, black trousers. Yuuri had a lot of internal mayhem going on inside his brain and was super glad it didn't translate to his voice when he spoke.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for lunch but I didn't know if you were finished or not. Phichit let me in," Victor admitted, face flushed and eyes wide with his apology. He was swinging his arms back and forth, the motion making his black trench coat swish around his long legs.

Of course Phichit would be the one to do such a thing despite knowing that Yuuri was in the middle of a Live Stream! Just what did he think he would be accomplishing by doing this? The people had heard Victor and the chat was literally going crazy asking who it was that was barging in, asking for his attention and wanting to take him out to lunch.

At the pout being aimed his way, he couldn't make himself feel annoyed. Not with how adorable Victor looked and how good the man was at showing off his soft side. Yuuri's crush played against him in that moment. It was really unfair for Victor to be so damn amazing.

"It's not going to be over for another ten minutes," he said, staring at the clock on the far wall. "Would you- would you like to come in and wait while I finish everything up?" Victor could probably sit on the small chair on the other side of the room until Yuuri was done at least.

Victor's eyes went wide with excitement. " _Really_? You don't mind if I get a close up view?"

Yuuri nodded, slightly hesitant. "So long as you aren't bouncing all over the place, especially since I will have to dance soon and i would like the floor to remain clear for said dance."

"Can I help pick out your outfit for the day? If your followers are okay with it?"

Yuuri glanced at the chat to see that everyone was asking who Yuuri was talking to. They were very insistent. The poll had been put up already and the outfit had been decided beforehand, like it was every week. It would take a lot for them to all change their minds about having Yuuri wear what they had personally picked out for him with their votes.

"You'll have to show them who you are first. If you want them to agree. But that's your decision."

Victor dashed inside the room and took a flying leap onto the bed. And while he bounced a few times, Yuuri was struck by how domestic the scene was. Victor Nikiforov was laying on his bed and was staring up at the ceiling like it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. Victor Nikiforov was in his bedroom! Suddenly he was super glad that he cleaned obsessively before turning the camera on. What would have happened had his room been a mess and Victor had popped on over for a surprise visit? The utmost shame.

When Victor sat up, it only took seconds before the chat practically exploded. Most of the viewers recognizing him instantly and the rest getting schooled immediately by the reactions of the long time fans.

This was followed by insistent remarks for Victor to style Yuuri for the day. Also, his viewership was steadily going up by a few thousand as the minutes ticked on by. All because Victor stopped by at the wrong time.

"Seems like everyone agrees," said Yuuri only slightly wary and wondering what Victor was going to have him do now that he'd been given the power to put Yuuri in whatever he wanted. "My closet is the left door. Light to the right of the doorknob."

Victor bounced off the bed and toward the door, soon getting lost inside the vast space that could probably be another bedroom. Yuuri had to pause to wonder just what Victor's own closet looked like. Did he obsess over fashion the way Yuuri had? Did he wear his own clothes? Was he more for other designers?

"Is it too cold for mesh, or would you be willing to wear it?" he heard Victor call out.

Once again, his chat practically died and came back to life within seconds. Everyone wanted mesh. So mesh it was. Yuuri was going to freeze his cute little ass off but it would be worth it if Victor Nikiforov was choosing what he got to wear for the day.

"Make sure it's black at least!" he called back. "I already put on the lavender toned make up and anything but black, yellow, or other shades of purple would probably clash with it."

The rest of the Live Stream was filled with minute embarrassment and Yuuri trying to avoid certain questions while trying to answer others discreetly. Victor didn't know a thing about discreet and simply said what he wanted, when he wanted. He held the fabrics against Yuuri's body and made noises as he determined which would look best. Also, his hands might have gotten familiar a few times, leaving Yuuri a stuttering mess in front of nearly two hundred thousand people!

Finally, Yuuri found himself standing in tight, black skinny jeans and a pair of purple pumps that complimented his eye make up nicely. Finally, Victor had a black mesh shirt clinging to Yuuri's torso, and a black leather jacket thrown over the top.

Yuuri's hair was part to the side and clipped back twice and he'd been instructed to put his black sunglasses on in order to finish the look.

He ended up dancing to Uptown Funk. Complete with popping, tutting, and some robotics. Victor sat on his bed, clapping excitedly the entire time and expressing a desire to be able to dance the same.

When the camera was off and everything was quiet, Yuuri sent Victor a look. "Did you really only want lunch?"

"Well... I wanted to come and see you mostly. And the best way to see all of you is to go out for some lunch together!" Victor's face was a little flushed. Either from embarrassment or overexertion, Yuuri didn't know.

"I guess it's a good thing that I haven't eaten yet."

The man threw his arms around Yuuri's body and embraced him as tightly as he could. "You're the best person every, Yuuri! No one can ever hope to compare to your amazingness!"

A rather large part of him wanted Victor to never let go. And he might had reached up to hold Victor in return, because when Victor Nikiforov hold you, you don't ignore the opportunity!

* * *

 **haute_katsudom** ^-^ **@p+chulanont** and **@v-nikiforov** , it's not  
that big of a deal. See? **#theseareonly5inches #notsobad**  
**#ihaveanevernhigherpair #sixandahalfinches**

 **p+chulanont @haute_katsudom** , I can't believe that you're  
out in NYC, in those shoes! **#madrespect #myfeethurttoo**  
**#imnotevenwearingthem #bruh**

 **haute_katsudom** I'm burning calories and only the balls  
of my feet are beginning to hurt. I can handle about  
another hour before they'll need to be removed. They don't  
look so bad though. My legs are pretty killer in them. If  
they weren't so dangerous to wear, I'd wear them all the  
time. Look at how nice this is. **#goodheels #painisbeauty**

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri's in my 5" Sica pumps. I forgot that those  
were the shoes I had him in. All of his heels make him  
taller than me so I forgot. And Yuuri hasn't complained  
once over these! We've been out and about for like three  
hours! And he even danced in them! **#respect #nicelegs  
#icantbeanymoreimpressed ****#amazingyuuri**

 **haute_katsudom** I don't get it. What's with the big hype  
over this. It's just some walking. It's not as if I haven't worn  
thinner and taller heels before. **#strange #oddfriends**

 **v-nikiforov** Look at this! Yuuri never ceases to surprise  
me! **#goodfood #goodfriends #nicelegs #goodday #woo**

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri really liked piquant food! This news just  
makes everything so much better! **#goodfood #yassss**  
**#alotofhotsauce #halfthebottle #yuurihasguts  
#nicelegs**

 **v-nikiforov** We won't! I'm handling it! **#igotchu**

 **p+chulanont** Don't forget to get me some fro-yo, bro!  
**#frozenyogurtbinge**

 **haute_katsudom** Getting some lunch after the Live  
Stream! **#hungry #victordressedmetoday #islay**

 **v-nikiforov** I'm taking dear Yuuri out for lunch!  
He was nice about me showing up uninvited so  
I offered to handle lunch today! **#somegoodfood**  
**#somegoodfriends #nicelegs**

* * *

" _Yuuri! Victor Nikiforov was literally in your YouTube video!_ "

"I know," he sighed, having become fully aware of what that meant for him. His simple make up Live Stream for the week had literally gone viral because one of the biggest names in fashion, decided to literally pop on over for a visit in order to ask Yuuri out to lunch. And because Victor didn't seem to know how to put a cap on it, so many things had been revealed ahead of schedule.

" _The girls have lost their minds. Their Tumblr page about you has gotten literally several thousand more followers all because they were the first to reblog the video to their blog. And now people keep asking them questions because we're friends._ "

He figured that would happen.

" _Yuuri, when did you become such good friends with Victor that he can literally appear out of nowhere at your home and your roommate just lets him in?_ "

"I don't know," said Yuuri, feeling the truth in every word. "We've eaten lunch a couple of times. I brought him katsudon once. We've walked our poodles together. He calls me every now and then, or tags me in posts. For some reason that I can't seem to find, Victor thinks that I'm interesting and I can only hope that he continues to find me interesting."

Yuuri didn't want to be a passing fad. While Victor wasn't the type of person to do such a thing or act in such a way, Yuuri had minor anxiety attacks over the littlest of things, and sometimes he would be doing the dishes and his mind would try to rationalize Victor's interest by coming up with horrible things and reasons. Half of the time, Phichit was there to snap him out of it. But that didn't stop all the other times he worried.

"Also, I'm sort of going to be a model for Stammi Vicino."

It took maybe four second, before Yuuko screamed her bemusement into the phone.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Yeah."

" _You are going to be working alongside the man you've looked up to your whole life,_ " Yuuko breathed in amazement. " _You got to meet your idol, eat with him, model for him, talk to him, and do a video with him. Your life has become the ultimate goal, I swear. No one is ever going to be able to top this!_ "

True. He was incredibly lucky and he hoped with every fiber of his being, that that good luck continued on well into the year. Well into his life even.

" _And do you think that there could be something more to this little friendship you've got?_ "

"Maybe," he admitted quietly. Hopefully.

" _If you end up dating your idol I'm going to die!_ "

"Me too. Though let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe he's just being really kind."

" _Oh, Yuuri,_ " sighed Yuuko, " _don't try to rationalize everything. Just go with it and make the best of every moment. Okay?_ "

"Okay."

He could do that.

* * *

"Can you draw at all?"

" _Noooooooo_. Don't give me a pencil. It'll just cause problems for all of us somehow, some way."

Victor smiled at Yuuri and literally shoved his pencil into the man's hand, watching as Yuuri moved to grip it awkwardly. He snickered at the panicked look on the man's face. "Nothing's going to attack you, you know. It's just some graphite."

"I know. I was just never good with this kind of thing. Art supplies usually got destroyed around me when I was little, so my teachers knew not to give me any. I was instead told to read during those classes. How about you draw something since you're the super artist between us?"

"I'm only one type of artist," Victor pointed out. "You do another type of art. And the levels you go through are levels I can't hope to achieve."

Victor took the pencil back and began a rough sketch of Yuuri's face, which was currently being held up by Yuuri's hand. Yuuri was watching his pencil, not realizing that Victor was staring at him. After the outside was finished, Victor took to the hair, mimicking the shape over the light circle he'd drawn. He found the small dip between Yuuri's brows cute.

"Is that _me_?" Yuuri asked after a moment of watching the part of his hair being created.

"Yeah."

Next came the glasses. One thing he really liked about Yuuri, was how confident he was and how he gladly wore glasses whenever he felt liek they were necessary. There was a ridiculous stigma that glasses were dorky and ugly, which wasn't true. Depending on the right pair, they could make or break an ensemble. And Yuuri's always managed to make it.

He moved onto the mouth, giving Yuuri a kinder look instead of the slight frown currently on his face. His eyes were given a small sparkle too. Like when Yuuri was searching for an answer but he didn't feel like asking aloud. Victor liked that look the most. It had to so with the other man's independence shining through and Victor liked to see that. He liked that Yuuri could take care of himself. It made him proud.

"You're very good, though I'm sure I don't look _that_..."

"What?"

"That _attractive_."

He scoffed. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my Yuuri. And I'm drawing you as I behold you."

The flush he got in response for his actions was enough to make him warm. Yuuri's legs were fabulous. His smiles were adorable. His laughter was contagious. And his personality was killer. He also liked poodles. He was the whole package!

Their sweet moment was ruined by Makka, who decided that she wanted some attention from them. They had been ignoring her for too long. It was a travesty never to be repeated again.

Yuuri held his hand out, allowing her to sniff him a few times. She held nothing back, tackling him out of his chair in order to get in the rubs and kisses that she wanted, leaving Victor to laugh at the picture they made, and Yuuri to groan under the weight of a full grown poodle.

And when Yuuri wasn't paying attention, Victor took a pic and posted it on Instagram.

He was grateful to have the fun brought back into his life. And it was because of Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

March saw the rush for the models of Stammi Vicino as they struggled to get ready for the fashion show hosted by Victor himself. The venue had been chosen three months ahead of time and Victor had taken creative control over how everything was to look.

He'd always been fond of Ball42A over in Manhattan. He'd made use of their venue more times than any other place in New York. It was a very large space that could fit several hundred people, though with how the chairs were to be set up, it would seat five hundred exactly.

Victor wanted a box pattern. The chairs would be lined up in such a way to allow enough space for the models to walk. Victor had always despised having to dodge other models, which was why he liked loop patterns. He tended to have shapes that had them walking around the room in a wide circle so that everyone at some point, got a close look of the fashions.

The room was to be split up into sections and at the end of each section, the models would pause for ten seconds and pose. That gave them time to catch their breath, get in the correct poses, and give the model's backstage time to change for the next show. They would continue on afterward.

He had to start working on synchronizing them so they all were familiar with how things would go this time. Never before had Victor repeated a walk or a setting, and he refused to become boring. So this time, he had changed a few main points to keep things interesting.

When the show itself was finished, some people would be invited backstage to meet the models or to speak with the event coordinators or designers under his purview. Journalists of course, and a few lucky patrons who got VIP access. VIP was expensive though, so he knew he wouldn't be escorting a lot of people around, which was something to be grateful for.

It should only be two and a half hours tops. There were a set amount of minutes for each show, and then two intermissions for the band that managed to win the raffle for a chance to perform at Victor's show. Then Victor would do what good hosts do and thank people for participating, as well as answering questions anyone may have. Making sure that his models were comfortable. Keeping everything relatively calm and pleasant.

It was a lot of work and he planned to have it go off without a hitch again. Not even his very first fashion show, back when he was a model, had a problem, and he wanted to keep that positive energy and luck on his side for as long as possible.

Victor clapped his hands thrice. "I want everyone lined up! I want you to use this corners of this room as your guide. You come to a corner, you stop and pose. Count to ten and hold a pose for two seconds each. You should have a least four different poses if you can manage it. Then you will continue on!"

There was a round of nods and 'yes, sirs'.

"Get moving!"

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOi fics! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning for the show, the show, and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -We get some social media.  
> -Some fluff and humor.  
> -Some drama because what would a fashion fic be without a bitch to fuck everyone's day up?  
> -The media is now even more aware of Victor and Yuuri's growing connection! ^-*

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Should the hair be up or down? She has one of those angular faces that can handle either positioning of the hair, so I suppose it depends on the look you're going for."

"Melinda has nice shoulders and collarbones. Very swan-like in a sense. Her long hair would get in the way of that, so perhaps a loose fishtail would do her well? She despises anything tight and I don't like putting wigs on my models if I can help it. This is about the clothing, and as the venue is to be monochrome, I would prefer the attention to be on what they are modeling."

Victor and Phichit were going over what should be done for everyone's hair for the fashion show. Not all of the models had hair stylists and make up artists on hand. Not everyone was lucky enough to come 'equipped' as Yuuri had decided to call it. Phichit was going to be working as an extra set of hands in order to help everyone out, as per Victor's request. And he felt really brilliant for hiring the skater because Phichit was the one who taught Yuuri everything she knew and that meant he had skills that Stammi Vicino could use.

As what Victor realized was becoming the norm, Victor found himself seated at Yuuri's kitchen table with Yuuri and her friend Phichit. He'd come over enough in the past few weeks to finally get a chair delegated to him specifically. There was just one free chair left. Vic-chan, Yuuri's poodle friend, had taken that chair for himself.

"What about Yuuri's hair?" Phichti asked as both of them turned to look at the quiet woman.

Yuuri looked up from her phone, free hand flying to her hair as the two stared her down. Yuuri luckily had hair that could be styled in many ways, and could give her an androgynous look should they all play their cards correctly.

"Yuuri, how do you like your hair to be styled most of the time?" asked Victor, fiddling with his pen that he'd already chewed to pieces. The tip had become a feather in almost no time at all. He'd need a new pen soon.

The woman shrugged. "I usually leave it down. Sometimes I slick it back. I clip it into styles or I braid it slightly. The day itself will determine how I feel, but as it's your show and we are your models, you should have us look how you want."

"But I also want you to be happy and comfortable," Victor pointed out, not willing to have any of his models displeased. He had built a good reputation around being firm but kind and he wasn't going to become unfair and harsh all over some hair. Of all the things people had to say when working with him, Victor being discourteous was never among the claims, and he wouldn't have it start now.

Yuuri's smile could light up a room. Or Victor's life. Either way worked because it was just so open and friendly and made Victor's heart pound erratically in his chest. He wasn't ready for Yuuri. A couple of months as friends and he still wasn't able to handle all of the other's presence.

Not that he minded. He would bathe in Yuuri's presence if it meant being with the woman more often.

"I don't care how my hair is put. But I think it's nice that you're so considerate of your models."

Victor didn't miss the wink Phichit sent Yuuri's way. He simply pretended to not notice. He was going to wait for the fashion show to come and go before dedicating his time to seducing Katsuki Yuuri. Once the immediate future was taken care of, then he could plot out how exactly he was going to woo the dancer.

 

* * *

Thanks to his reputation, Victor was able to get away with more than was strictly allowed or necessary in the fashion industry. His Spring Collection came in two parts. The name was "On Love" and the first part was Agape, to go along with his cosmetics Line, Agape. And the second part was Eros, to go along with his other cosmetics Line, Eros.

Yuuri and his fellow models had to come in for three separate fittings in order to make certain that they would pull the outfits off to the best of their ability. Yuuri would be walking with like twenty plus other models in the show and would be changing as quickly as possible to get into the outfit needed for the second part of Victor's Lines.

His outfits were the exact opposite of each other. The first being silver and covered neck to ankle in sequins with a mesh panel almost too thin to see clearly. It was a unitard that clung to the skin and emphasized his shape in particular. After a little discussion, Victor gladly removed the ugly pieces of faux fur dangling from the shoulders and wrists. Mostly, they just did not go with the look he was trying to portray and it made the outfit look more Winter than Spring, which was not what they were going for.

With the mesh, the outfit was able to breathe, and attaching long pieces of fur, faux or not, would add unnecessary heat. It would also ruin the whole image. So Yuuri had managed to convince Victor to drop the wintery feel to the outfit and to just let it go.

The silver and sequins on Yuuri's Agape piece were highly reflective and made rainbow colored designs under the white lights. Keeping the fur would have been kind of trashy in a way. Especially since out of the other silvery/white outfits with sequins, Victor hadn't added faux fur to any of those, so it was just awkward among the grouping and the Line had to be cohesive.

As for the Eros outfit, it was a black two piece. The top was reminiscent of a shark bite hem, with a dark mesh panel beneath and a few well-placed rhinestones of varying sizes. When asked what had inspired that particular look, Victor merely smiled and made a comment about lingerie. So Yuuri's second outfit came from a fantasy of Victor's from when he was a teenager. He tried not to think about it too much otherwise things happened and he couldn't afford to stain the outfit.

The skin tight trousers of the outfit had a half-skirt attached at the back, that fell in varying lengths. The folds lined up with the hem of the shirt, making the skirt look more full and flattering. The look was finished off with a black, bejeweled belt that was clipped around the waist and let the ensemble speak for itself. Honestly, Yuuri was tempted to buy the outfit himself. That was how much he loved it.

Yuuri thought the clothes were gorgeous on their own, though he was honestly curious over where they could possibly be sold and where they could be worn. Where could he actually wear the Eros ensemble? But Victor merely smirked at him and told him that people all over were desperate for haute couture. Whether they fit into it or not, or whether it completed their figures/skin tones/ hair style or not. Being able to say they had something that was considered haute couture would be enough for them.

To each their own he supposed.

Yuuri had to make sure he kept himself fit during the time between fittings so he didn't make more work for the poor men working on him. Despite how hard he trained and worked, Yuuri was one of those unfortunate souls who gained weight really quickly, which was why he only had a cheat day once a week and he had to be sure what he was using to cheat, couldn't give him any health issues.

Such was the price of being a Katsuki.

Though to be honest, he found the whole operation to be interesting.

And the fact that Victor had to remind everyone to wear nude underwear, made him laugh. There was a lot more to being a model than Yuuri had previous assumed. He kind of liked the new experiences more than he assumed he would. And not all of them had to do directly with Victor.

* * *

 **p+chulanont** You will never guess where I am  
today! **#guess #goodday**

 **p+chulanont** I am having a blast this morning! I  
can't wait for every to find out what's going down!  
**#goodday**

 

 

 

> **katsudombae** OMG u look so good!
> 
> **haute_katsudom @p+chulanont** , something about that place seems  
>  familiar. ^-* Maybe it's just my imagination?
> 
> **baebaelinda** ???^^^???
> 
> **aardbarkbagark** I am so confused rn. Everything is so white.
> 
> **oval_octopussi** That looks like a runway.
> 
> **allydj43373871 @p+chulanont** wat does ur badge say?
> 
> **v-nikiforov @haute_katsudom** & **@p+chulanont** I have to agree. It  
>  looks pretty familiar to me as well! XD I wonder why that is!
> 
> **a-b-a-b-y** Both **@haute_katsudom** and **@v-nikiforov** have commented! It's  
>  fashion related! What's going on in fashion today? SOMEONE MUST KNOW!
> 
> **verni @v-nikiforov** has a fashion show in NYC rn.
> 
> **101dowmasons** r u effin kidding me
> 
> **baebaelinda** PEOPLE NEED TO CHECK VICTOR'S TWITTER!
> 
> **32degr33s** no way
> 
> **fashion-isabel** Is **@haute_katsudom** in the background or are my eyes playing  
>  tricks on me?!
> 
> **katsu_ki_dom_pom** I think I've died and gone to heaven!

 

* * *

Looking back on the whole event, Victor had to laugh.

As expected, things began perfectly. Victor stood in the very center of the room and announced the name of his collection at the inspiration for it. He joked a little with the audience, and then he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the large room. Everything had begun officially after that, with Victor practically sashaying off the runway.

The design of the room had been as he had wanted, which would allow for his models to walk the perimeter of the room without a fuss or a worry of having to bump into each other. The music that he had requested specifically of a good friend of his, embodied each line in the collection. **On Love: Agape** and **On Love: Eros**. Two different arrangements of the same song but with a little twist to lengthen the times for the models.

The audience had been full of faces he recognized easily after doing this for nearly ten years. People he'd worked for, with, and against. One couldn't expect everyone at their fashion show to be a pleasant person. Of course competition would come and of course they would just barely toe the line of respect. Not that he cared about their feelings or what they had to say so long as they watched what they did around his models.

The music for Agape began with a heavenly voice singing and the first model stepping onto the runway.

It took thirty seconds for Yuuri to make his way onto the runway, and he looked stunning in the outfit Victor had chosen for him. If he was being honest, the outfits he'd decided to put Yuuri in were the first pieces of each part of the collection. The very first designs he'd created years back, and based all the other designs off of. He was proud of them, and he was also proud to have someone like Yuuri, modeling them.

 **On Love: Agape** had been a hit, with the audience mesmerized as expected.

During the intermission however, while the band Victor had hired played to keep the audience entertained, things got a little heated.

Phichit, who had been called in for temporary help with hair and make up, was busy zipping Yuuri into his Eros outfit. One of the other models - Jacqueline, if Victor recalled correctly - made a snide comment when she thought neither would hear. A very foolish decision on her part.

Now, Victor tried to get genuine models and people whom were nice, though sometimes he had to settle for those who could put on a nice face. So long as the nice face remained on while they were working, he could overlook their attitudes. Like with Alejandro. Still, he did not appreciate rudeness, and Jacqueline did not know that he was only a few feet away. So he had been a direct witness to her actions.

Fact was, Jacqueline had thought herself the best because she appeared in the most magazine ads and the most runways. She was an entitled girl from an affluent family that pretty much gave her everything she wanted. Most of the time she wasn't annoying, but this time she decided that it was okay for her to be bitchy and she'd get away with it.

She didn't want Phichit touching her hair and proceeded to make a very rude comment about him and Yuuri, complete with racist words and suggestive assumptions. Yuuri had heard it surprisingly and he turned to glare at her over his friend's head. He'd worn his contacts that day and could actually see her, which had caused her to sneer at him, almost daring him to do something.

And just when Victor thought things would descend into a cat-fight which Yuuri wouldn't have been wrong to start so to speak, Phichit merely scoffed suddenly and made an offhand comment about not wanting to get his hands greasy by touching Jacqueline's hair. So proceeded the almost chorused ' _Oh_ ' that rang out through the whole room. And so followed an awkward moment where Victor made a mental note to talk to Jacqueline's agency.

He didn't care that her father was wealthy and had a brand of cars, he wasn't going to stand for that kind of attitude in his work space. He'd also get Phichit and Yuuri an apology gift. And he'd probably suggest to the agency that she cease using so much oils for her hair because indeed, it _did_ look very greasy as of late and red hair and grease didn't go well together.

Despite that little hiccup toward the beginning, that no one knew he'd witnessed, the rest of the show went off without a hitch. And Victor did as he should, mingling with those who mattered, talking to the journalists who had questions.

All the while, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Yuuri and how good he'd looked in Victor's designs, and then the look of beautiful rage on his face when Jacqueline opened her mouth. He'd looked as if he wanted to remove the high heels he'd been placed in, and stab her in the eyes with them. And Victor would have probably laughed had he done so.

Was it odd that he found Yuuri sexy when he was happy and angry? There was just something about the man that set Victor's veins aflame.

Two other Lines from Stammi Vicino, though not from Victor personally, were displayed after Eros was finished and Yuuri stepped off the runway. Both didn't receive as much a to do as Victor's, but then again the designers were still young and new to their positions.

He'd give both young ladies a few years. They'd be slaying in no time.

* * *

"Hey Yuuri, there's a basket of fruit on our table from your boyfriend! It looks good!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Yuuri protested as he stepped foot into the kitchen. And like Phichit said, there was a basket the size of their table, resting there. And it was full of all types of fruits. He hadn't had a persimmon in ages but indeed, Victor had somehow managed to get his hands on some!

Phichit was reading off the note that came in said basket. It was of moderate size, was written on fuchsia card stock with golden letters in a familiar script. The marketing colors for Stammi Vicino and Victor's own writing.

 _As an apology for the very unprofessional actions of_  
_Jacqueline Baranowski, please accept this as a symbol_  
_of my deepest regret. Her agency has been contacted_  
_and she will not be participating in any further modeling_  
_positions with Stammi Vicino. She was in violation of her_  
_contract and will be handled accordingly._

 _I strive to have a safe and sound environment for my_  
_employees, and attitudes like that are not welcome here  
nor in any other Stammi Vicino owned business or media._  
_Her words do in no way represent the stances of Stammi_  
_Vicino and its associates._

 _Phichit Chulanont, inside this card rests a voucher for_  
_any Stammi Vicino product of your choice. I hope you_  
_will not think too terribly of I and my company over this  
appalling situation._

_Sincerely,  
Victor Nikiforov._

"Your boyfriend fired a girl for being an ass to me, sent us free food that'll last us like a month, and is letting me have something I want for free, from his company specifically. I think I love him. This is probably the fourth best day of my life."

Yuuri found himself smiling at how sweet that was. Victor didn't have to go above and beyond. He could have simply apologized for the girl's actions, but he went past that. A fruit basket, a card, free products, and he fired his model of three years. Meaning he had to get a new model and a new person to break into the model scene for his company.

It was touching, and definitely a good mark on Victor's record in Phichit's mind.

Victor Nikiforov was amazing and Yuuri would swear that his heart expanded ten sizes because of this.

"I swear, you better marry him, Yuuri. I want to be the godfather to your children! I want to be you best man. I want to help you plan the wedding!"

"We aren't a couple yet!"

He realized his mistake immediately when Phichit leveled him with a knowing look and wiggled his perfectly arched, dark brows. "But you're totally planning on getting with him at some point, meaning that marriage will be in the future and I will be looking fine!"

He walked right into that one.

Instead of commenting, he settled for a low, "Shut up."

* * *

**Trending #11**

**YouTuber Goes Viral Without YouTube's Aid!**

Katsuki Yuuri, world famous Dancer, Makeup Guru, YouTube Personality, and Actor,  
has just added Modeling to his ever expanding list of skills. Katsuki, who was just  
recently a recipient of the YouTube Diamond Play Button, and had participated in  
the 2017 YouTube Rewind, has started off the year on a high heel. A Stammi Vicino  
heel if anyone was curious.

On the 19th of March, 2018, Katsuki appeared alongside fellow models Christine  
Pourma, Chi Long, and Ezra Ahmed, for Victor Nikiforov's long awaited spring fashion  
show. During the show, Katsuki modeled two opposing outfits from Victor's Collection,  
**(See photos below.)** showing off his great legs and strutting better than even some  
of the more experienced models could!

The Collection was split into Lines that possessed opposing themes.

 **On Love: Agape** is a Line said to inspire an innocent type of beauty. Victor Nikiforov  
himself called it... _'a Line meant to calm and inspire you through pure love and devotion'_  
and was very pleased with the media's response. While Agape and its accompanying  
title track were beautiful and gave us dreams of heavenly beauty and a melodic voice  
singing in Latin alongside an organ, its opposing Line turned things around quickly.

 **On Love: Eros** was described by Nikiforov to be... _'a chance to delve into your sexual_  
_desires and express your eroticism'_ and aimed a particularly saucy wink at the camera  
when finished explaining. The musical track to accompany the Line, which also shared  
the same title, was heavily inspired by Spanish Flamenco music, featuring castanets  
and a violin.

Many have remarked that Katsuki was adorned in the very best of the entire Collection.  
His ability to shift his walk allowed the detail and desires of their creator to shine through.  
For Agape, he seemed to walk on air, even though his feet were clad in four inch heels.  
A fluidity in every pose and step followed him until he was gone from the camera's view.  
However, coming into Eros, his strut had a lot more sass and sexuality.

No one can argue that Katsuki is not capable of modeling. The show, which had been aired  
as a special on BC3 TV, went viral within minutes because of Katsuki's participation. It  
accumulated over eighty thousand Tweets that used the hashtag, **#KatsukiVicino** , which  
Trended at #6 for several hours.

Many fans of fashion recognized Katsuki's face either from his own YouTube videos, or from  
his recent appearance in Victor Nikiforov's social media posts. Many have questioned their  
connection, as both have posted photos of them eating in restaurants, walking through  
parks with their poodles, and Nikiforov even appeared in one of Katsuki's Live Streams where  
Katsuki's chat agreed to let the man style Katsuki for the day.

As expected, many are curious to learn more about the relationship between the two men.

We at _FashionFauxPas_ intend to keep you updated!

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A lot of introspection in this chapter.  
> -Sort of a bridge chapter, despite being almost 4K words long. Lots of fluff!  
> -Social Media is so fun to write for! ^-^  
> -Both Yuuri and Victor like each other a lot. Next chapter is fun!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

 **v-nikiforov** The show went off without  
        an issue! **#sohappy #lookatyuuri #nicelegs**

 **v-nikiforov** We're now having some ice cream!  
                      After all that work we deserve it! ****#yummy #luv  
        #vanillaandchocolate #yuuri &phichit****

 ** **v-nikiforov**** I miss Yuuri! ** **#yuuriwhereareyou  
       #solonely #makkamisseshimtoo****

 ** **v-nikiforov @haute_katsudom**** do you see  
                                this beloved poodle and how much she misses  
                       you? ** ** **#comeover #pls #makkaneedsyou******

 ** ** ****v-nikiforov******** Didn't Yuuri look good in her Eros  
                                        outfit? ********#nicelegs #sexy #yuurikatsuki #luv  
                                     #missingyuuri #reminiscing #worksucks********

 

> **katsu_ki_dom_pom** OMG this up close shot of Yuuri  
>  is too perfect for words! I can't handle the beauty! **#:)  
>  #socool #beauty #sexy**
> 
> **h3l3n88** Victor is thirsty! XD
> 
> **i+u_is_luv @v-nikiforov** don't worry! He seems to  
>  really like you so he'll probably come around sooner  
>  than you think! **#nevergiveup #victuuri**
> 
> **verni** Is this finally proof of the 'secret relationship'?
> 
> **twinbladzz** I'm confused. Is Katsuki and man or a  
>  woman? Victor has been all over the place with the  
>  pronouns lately. **#soconfused**
> 
> **rink_around_the_rosy** Check their Wikipedia page.
> 
> **fursonistaz** I've decided to name them **#Victuuri**.
> 
> **haute_katsudom @twinbladzz** I'm GenderFluid. It  
>  depends on the day and how I feel. So if I haven't  
>  managed to tell **@v-nikiforov** he will just use  
>  they/them. ^-^
> 
> **yjjjjahjdak** Tighten your abs with these seaweed  
>  wraps! gaoihebd.norb//ghjskall
> 
> **flamel-is-old-as-dirt** Can someone tell me where I can  
>  read up on what happened at the fashion show? I  
>  really need to know everything and I swear E News is  
>  being a douche canoe!
> 
> **p+chulanont @haute_katsudom** you look really  
>  good from this angle! *whistles* **#sexy #nicelegs**
> 
> **christophe-gc @p+chulanont @haute_katsudom  
>  ** I have to concur. Puuuurrrrrr!
> 
> **v-nikiforov @christophe-gc** don't you dare!
> 
> **katsudombae** Yuuri, Victor, and Chris are above me!  
>  OMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG!
> 
> **christpohe-gc @v-nikiforov** who? Me? O-O
> 
> **iceicebb** Damn, everyone wants a piece of  
>  Yuuri Katsuki. **#evenme**
> 
> **the-back-outside-edgelord** Dude, you've got  
>  to be parched.
> 
> **Russian_Rouge_Daddy34** How is it possible for  
>  someone to have legs like that? The clear muscle  
>  definition in the thighs doesn't match up to the  
>  thinness of the calves? I'm so lost rn.
> 
> **sallyjp** I hope my relationship is this lovely!
> 
> **sallyjp @Russian_Rouge_Daddy34** Dancers are all  
>  built differently.

The results of Victor's fashion show ended up with a lot of attention cast onto Yuuri that did not die down even a week later. He'd been getting special attention already because he'd been on Victor's Instagram a lot in the past month, and people were curious to know about who he was and what he did for a living. Which ended up with him gaining several thousand more YouTuber subscribers and getting questions thrown at him from every possible direction, over what his relationship with Victor was. And many people had really high expectations for what the label of their relationship was.

He had reached nine million subscribers a week back and was already halfway to ten million and a Diamond Play Button of his own. All over a fashion show and one particular article that opened the floodgates, making other news sites want to get info on him, which ended up with people finding out who he was rather easily. They proceeded to list in order, the screenshots of him in various celebrity music videos as a dancer, screenshots of him from the most recent YouTube Rewind, and a few screenshots from when he'd been on a few television programs.

Obviously if he was good enough to work with certain people, he _had_ to be worth the media's attention. That was how they saw it at least. Some random dancer with a YouTube channel catches the eye of a few singers, a talk show host, and a fashion designer/model, and suddenly they were worth a lot more as a person, because that meant views and a wider readership.

Unfortunately, a new wave of people being brought into his channel and more attention to everything he did also meant a lot of idiots were finding their way onto YouTube in order to fill his comment section with their ridiculous bullshit. Though in the words of one of his favorite YouTubers, if he was getting so much hate for just being himself, he must be doing something right. So he would keep doing it to piss them off even further. It was so funny to flick down into the comments and see some poorly worded insult about heels being for women, of how make up made him gay. It was hard to be insulted when the native English speakers couldn't even speak their own language well enough to word an insult properly.

Phichit, like the good friend that he was, was insulted on his behalf and tried to leave a snide comment on every idiot he could find. After almost nine hours of him sitting on his bed just typing furiously as he tried to burn the idiots with their own flames, Yuuri finally convinced him to just drop it because they weren't worth his time. He told his friend that validating them for even a moment by showing them any kind of attention, would make them feel special. And Yuuri wasn't looking to do that in any manner. Because they weren't special, and ignoring them was the way to drill that little fact in.

No one seemed to miss the point where Yuuri was featured in a lot of Victor's Instagram posts as of late. Nor did they miss that Yuuri's Instagram was slowly being filled with Victor's face and his poodle. Because they shared lunches or dinners, of visited each other at least twice a week. It was a hectic schedule that he'd become accustomed to oddly enough. And now the media were all well aware that they should be paying attention to the lives of these two individuals who seemed to gravitate even closer together after each week passed them by.

Victor got to meet Leo de la Iglesia, Phichit's fellow skater who would be representing America at Worlds, when he'd come over the previous day. They'd ended up getting along really well, with Leo's laid-back personality being something Victor liked greatly. In return, Yuuri got to meet Georgi Popovich per Victor's request. It had been a video call of all things, but it had gone over well enough, with the man bursting into tears by the end and wishing Victor 'eternal luck in his endeavors', whatever that was supposed to mean. Victor merely grinned and apologized for his friend's behavior, not that Yuuri minded. Their camaraderie seemed to be strong and it was nice to know that Victor still had people in his corner.

Georgi was Victor's former rinkmate and was the current Russian representative for the Senior Division. At least until Yuri Plisetsky entered the Senior Division in the upcoming season. And the blond was intent on making everyone fear him as a competitor. But for the time being, Georgi held a two year streak for gold at the Grand Prix Final and had won his first gold at Worlds during the last season. With both Georgi and Victor as levels of skill to match up to, it seemed like Plisetsky had some good reputations to live up to.

Georgi was very... romantic at heart. He had an open heart and threw himself a little too literally into romance, if what all the news sites said about him held even an inkling of truth. Yuuri thought he was really sweet and kind of pitied him a bit. But he also thought the man needed some emotional help. And he was also proud of Victor for staying friends with his former rinkmates, despite the distance between them now. It showed a depth of character that Yuuri appreciated. It was always nice to see the other sides of Victor, and watching as he quipped with Georgi on the other man's love life has been a sight to see.

"Yuuri! Do you want to come skating with me?" asked Phichit from the kitchen, startling him from his thoughts. "I have to get some practice in before Worlds. Celestino wants to see me do my Quad Salchow and he's willing to Skype!"

Tapping out of the app on his mobile, Yuuri nodded to himself. He hadn't been skating in a while, and he could probably get in some good photos while at it.

"Coming!"

* * *

{ **@Katsudom** is now a model! I called it! I called it a couple months ago! **#blessed** }

|

{I'm so jelly, but so proud of them too! **#YuuriIsTheBest** }

||

{Everywhere I go, my feed or timeline is just full of articles about Yuuri and Victor!}

|||

{I hope this get Yuuri some more attention! **#GetYuuriOnEllen** }

||||

{Yuuri deserves the entire world. I hope they get it!}

{Guys wearing heels and makeup at all is gross. Heels and makeup are for women!}

|

{I guess the Founding Fathers were actually all women. **#whoknew** }

||

{Huh?}

|||

{Well since only women can wear heels, the Founding Fathers weren't men, since they wore heels all the time in order to appear taller.}

||||

{Apparently all actors are actually women too since only women can wear make up.}

|||||

{That's not what I meant!}

||||||

{Suuuuuure. **#morons** }

{Is it true that Yuuri Katsuki was asked to be a judge on DWTS? **#plsBtru** }

|

{Holy shit! Really? Where?}

||

{I don't know if it's true though. **[LINK]** }

{ **@Katsudom** is love and life and I'm so happy that the overall reception to them is so kind! ^-^}

{Are **@v-nikiforov** and **@Katsudom** dating?}

|

{I HOPE SO! THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUTE!}

||

{i would not be shocked **#yaaaasss** }

{ **@Katsudom** can figure skate? What else can he do?}

|

{Why isn't he doing any jumps?}

||

{Jumps can be dangerous. Maybe he's worried or something.}

* * *

"You look good on the ice."

Yuuri looked up from her salad and snorted, covering her mouth quickly so Victor wouldn't have to see the mess inside. "You mean my legs and ass look good on the ice. I know what people have to say."

Victor's face went red and he looked away for a split second, but did not even try to deny Yuuri's claim. There would be no point in trying, after all. Not with how often Victor tagged Yuuri's legs or her ass in his Instagram posts. Yuuri wasn't oblivious to _everything_ after all. "The rest of you looks good too," the man insisted after a moment of awkward silence.

She flashed her former idol a grin. "Thanks. You looked good on the ice too in case you didn't know. The best performer I had ever seen."

"Yuuri, there were people who were better than I was," Victor pointed out, a rueful smile on his face that seemed out of place in wake of their good afternoon that had been spent on another walk with their poodles, who were currently lounging in Makka's bed. Vic-chan was laying across Makka's back and the two were snoozing for the time being.

"And they didn't hold a candle to you because they were boring and I didn't like them."

Both went back to their lunches, but the idea was now in her head. Victor had left skating behind and rarely did anything in regards to it any longer. He took in Mila because she had an injury which took her from the skating scene for good. And he still talked to Chris and Georgi and his former coach on the regular. But other than that, Victor didn't really focus on figure skating anymore and it was kind of sad that the sport had lost such an amazing person. But it also made Yuuri curious.

"Do you ever want to go back to skating?" she queried, hoping that she wasn't insulting the other in any way.

Victor's fork froze in his bowl and he blinked. For a second, Yuuri was worried that she'd gotten a little too personal, but then Victor sighed and placed his cutlery down, looking Yuuri in the eye. It was an intense sort of stare that made Yuuri shiver just slightly. From attraction or worry, she had no idea. She folded her ankles in order to brace herself a bit better for the oncoming answer.

"Yes," admitted Victor gravely. "I _do_ miss skating. I spent twelve years of my life dedicated to it, so of course I'm going to miss the part of my life that gave me purpose for so long. But I don't see how I can keep up with the figure skating world when I'm neck deep in fashion. I do what I can with my friends, but it's not as if I can dedicate even a quarter of my time to my old hobby."

Yuuri pushed a piece of spinach back and forth lazily as she considered his words carefully. Because the idea was there, she just didn't know if Victor was aware or not. "You could design figure skating costumes. You have all those books with ideas that aren't being used," she stated, gesturing to the door that lead to Victor's vast art room. "You could just gear those toward costumes instead of couture or everyday wear. That way you can reconnect with figure skating while still remaining in your new life, and it'll probably bring you a whole new audience to work with."

Victor gaped at her for the better part of a minute as he processed those words. The man had made his own costumes when he was younger and had the ability to do so still. So why not do something about it instead of letting all those ideas he had, go to waste? Victor loved figure skating, and he also loved fashion, and this way he could express his love of both without having to change himself.

"Yuuri, I think you might be the most ingenious person I've ever met."

"It just... seemed obvious," she finished lamely, embarrassed by his attitude.

Victor wasn't done though. He reached across the table and took Yuuri's hand in his own, sending the young woman a soft smile full of warmth and genuine joy. "Thank you. I had worried that those designs would never be useful and that they would end up going to waste, but this has just given me a whole new world of fashion to dabble in and I can expand my career even further."

She flushed under Victor's intense stare and wiggled a bit in her seat, simply glad to have been some kind of voice of reason. His hand was very warm too, and made the skin it was in contact with, tingle deliciously. Yuuri needed to take a deep breath and control herself. It would do her no good to get so worked up over something as simple as a hand.

But it was Victor's hand.

"I hope it works out for you."

* * *

Only once had Victor Nikiforov ever felt truly happy. And that was when he had released his very first fashion line, which had gotten a larger support base than he had expected. He had been twenty-two and was at the tail end of his time in university, trying to get his degree. He used his fame as a former figure skater and still World Record holder, to launch the line, and had found himself walking on air for months as he worked on another line. Not even the joy of having a gold medal being placed around his neck could live up to the feeling of having a successful line on his first try.

When Victor walked into work - the building he had purchased and practically built from the ground up after six years of hard work - he could honestly say that he was happy. And it wasn't like much had changed, but he now had a friend in Katsuki Yuuri, and Phichit Chulanont, to add to his small friend list of Chris, Georgi, and Mila. And the Yuuri and Phichit were like two peas in a pod. They were charming and helpful. They had good attitudes. Hard workers who gave their all to whatever had their attention. And they complimented each other very well.

At twenty-eight, Victor hadn't dabbled much in friendships and romance. He stuck with what he knew, like his skating friends and his fashion friends, but he didn't do relationships very much because he thought they would require a lot of time away from work and he didn't know if he could make those sacrifices. He did one night stands. He slept with people whom he knew wouldn't look for more. Because he hadn't been ready for more. He hadn't even had to consider wanting anything more in the past few years.

But now... he was kind of ready for more. And he was hoping that as he and Yuuri got closer, he would be able to get that more. And that Yuuri, who had dated off and on over the past seven years, would be interested in a deeper relationship between them. They liked Victor and thought he was attractive, admired him, joked with him, and called him out when he was being a drama queen. Obviously, that had to mean something good for their current relationship. And it wouldn't be so off base if Victor were to make any covert overtures in hopes of gauging Yuuri's attitude.

Three and a half months and Victor was already addicted to Yuuri's presence in a way. He called Yuuri at least once a day. Sent them messages whenever he could. Showed up when he had the free time, which admittedly wasn't much due to his job. And his heart would do Quadruple Flips when Yuuri entered the room, or Victor laid eyes on the dancer.

Victor was wrecked on Katsuki Yuuri. So much so, that he had planned a little surprise for when Yuuri went home to Hasetsu in early April.

After all, how was Victor supposed to get to know his hopefully future family, if he didn't meet them in person?

And he really wanted to.

Because Katsuki Yuuri made him very happy.

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov stammivicinoking******** . com Today                                12:13 PM**  
**To:** Katsuki Yuri.

 _So I decided to send you this instead of having Mila do it, simply because I wanted_  
_to. In the coming months, we've been planning to shoot a small commercial for the_  
_company. As the models are all multi-talented people, we will be having them show_  
_off the brands under the company's logo, while they act out a scene involving one_  
_of their other talents/skills._

 _As you're a dancer, I was hoping I could convince you to be in the video. It's supposed_  
_to be less than three minutes, but should also tell a story of a sort. We will hopefully be_  
_in contact with some of the other dancers so they can take part in this, but I don't_  
_expect there to be many capable of dancing in high heels like you do. You are not in  
any way required to do this, just so you know!_

 _If you're up for it, I would be really appreciative of a reply within the week. Shooting_  
_won't even begin until mid-May, but it's best to get this out now, so we can plan for_  
_art and directing. A lot can go into making a commercial, and I prefer mine to actually_  
_have a meaning of a sort. Never have any commercials Stammi Vicino has worked for  
been terrible and I refuse to start now._

 _If you've seen any of Stammi Vicino's former commercials, can you tell me what you_  
_either liked or disliked about them? Having input from people who weren't involved in_  
_the process of creating the other ones always gives me an idea of what I should do_  
_next. My friend Christophe tells me his opinions all the time, so it'd be nice if maybe_  
_you and Phichit could slip a review my way. Please and thank you. ^-^_

 _On another note, it's so boring at the office! I swear, if I didn't have Mila, I think I_  
_would fall over and die. She's only been with us for a year and she's made the work_  
_load so easy! I don't get many chances to take time off, but with her, I think I'll be_  
_able to soon. Which is good because I think I could used a holiday. Maybe I can get_  
_some creative time in and just let the art be made. That is if my hands and brain  
will cooperate with my willing spirit._

 _There are a lot of designers and assistants under the company, as well as those who_  
_always have something knew that they want to show me, but for the most part,_  
_things that are released under the Stammi Vicino umbrella, are mostly made/directed_  
_by me. Thankfully, we have a large team now. Years ago we didn't, which made for_  
_more work than necessary._

 _I think I'm rambling. Anyway, to close this off before I bore you to tears, I just_  
_want to add that I'm glad to have you as a part of the company now. Your input_  
_has been most valuable and despite not having done much so far, you've made this_  
_season a lot more interesting and worthwhile. I like your company far more than  
anyone else's at the moment._

 _Thank you for being an inspiration to someone whose well of it had almost dried_  
_up completely._

_Victor. XOXO_

Yuuri set her laptop aside and tried to will away the blush on her cheeks. She was very touched by Victor's words, and had to control herself. She had to record her next two videos ahead of time because she was going back to Japan for a break, and didn't want to worry about having to have her Wednesday and Saturday videos not ready. It would also give her more time to dedicate to just relaxing with old friends and her family.

The first video was going to be a baking video, while the second would be another make up tutorial. She gotten the hang of those easily and couldn't wait to show off the look she'd been fiddling around with!

She'd also have to remember to bring her vlogging camera. There wasn't much on her channel in regards to her home town, and as she had many things planned for the upcoming vacation, she wanted to put a video together of all her adventures so people could get the feel of Japan.

Yuuri grabbed a post it from her desk and reached for a pen. She'd needed a double reminder to not only bring her camera, but the back up charger, the back up case, and the selfie stick and back up memory card Phichit had bought for her. Then when editing, she needed to be reminded to add English captions for the viewers.

Her mobile rang then, showing her mother's smiling photo on the screen.

"Moshi moshi."

"Yuuri-chi!" the woman greeted, using her old nickname. "I wanted to know if you've started packing yet."

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the vacation in Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yuuri gets a surprise when he goes home.  
> -Some heart to hearts and feels.  
> -Victor is needy.  
> -Some video game playing at the end. I decided that it could be a bonding moment for Yuuri and Victor, and also give more attention to Yuuri's YouTube channel.  
> (I don't own Dead By Daylight obviously, but I love the game.)

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Yuuri gaped in astonishment over what he was seeing. Because indeed, Victor Nikiforov was sitting in the common lounge of his family's inn, drinking sake with Yuuri's ballet instructor and laughing over some corny joke she had told him. Even when he blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes vigorously, the vision did not dissipate. Victor was actually there in person, and Makkachin was laying across his lap, partially stuck under the table. Of all the times he had hoped that Victor Nikiforov could be in his childhood home, it hadn't been something he ever thought he would see.

"Minako-sensei!" called Mari from behind him. "Look who finally decided to show up after so long."

Both Victor and Minako looked over and their eyes widened with equal amounts of joy upon seeing him. And one would think that Minako's joy would overshadow Victor's, seeing as Victor had seen him only three days previous. But no. The man looked just as happy to see him, if not more. As if seeing Yuuri of all people was such a wonderful thing.

"Yuuri!" Minako slurred slightly, tipping to the left a little more than was considered normal. "It's been forever! I thought you were due tomorrow morning. I made a banner to welcome you and everything! I was going to embarrass you at the train station!"

Her words came out in a mixture of Japanese and English and he could only sigh affectionately because this was the usual Minako behavior. It was nice to be home and to see the familiar faces of his family. Even if said face was drooling slightly from too much alcohol consumption.

"Hey, sensei. I wanted to come early in order to surprise you all."

Yuuri took a seat to Victor's right and sent the man an unreadable look. He didn't really know how to feel about seeing him in Hasetsu of all places, but he didn't feel like bringing up his many questions at the dinner table. He hadn't been home in a while and he wasn't going to ruin his first night back with improper behavior or rudeness. Especially since he had yet to greet everyone, nor had he handed out the gifts he'd brought along.

"My baby is home!" his mother crooned from the doorway, shuffling in in order to lean down and wrap her arms around him. He was practically flattened by her deceptive strength. "I saw Vic-chan running down the hallway and realized you were here! You both have grown so much!"

"Hi, mom."

"Want some katsudon?" she asked, a wide and cheerful grin on her face. There was just a hint of teasing in her tone. "I offered some to your Vic-chan last night but he refused, saying that he wanted to wait for you. Isn't he just a darling? He has such nice manners too and he's a lot more handsome in person."

That tugged on the heart strings a bit as well as made him flush uncontrollably. Yuuri peered around his mother's arms, seeing Victor watching them with a serene expression. The man looked like he was having the time of his life. Yet nothing was actually happening. He was such a conundrum at times. Yuuri had to wonder about what was so great about being in Hasetsu.

Yuuri blinked then, realizing that his mother had referred to Victor Nikiforov as ' _his_ Vic-chan'. And of course, he couldn't stop another blush from overtaking his face. Though thankfully, his mother had decided to greet him in Japanese, so Victor wouldn't be able to know what she was talking about. He'd probably assume that she was talking about Yuuri's poodle instead of him. So that was good. That kept him minutely calm.

Clearing his throat twice, he leaned toward Victor to ask, "Would you like to try my mom's katsudon now? I promise you that it is much better than my own."

"Yes, please?! If she taught you then it has to be perfection!"

His mother skipped off, her head bobbing side to side as she went. He'd missed how bubbly and full of expression she was. He also missed her hugs. It was nice to be home. And despite being a little put out that Victor had invited himself along in a way, he was glad that the man was there, and that he seemed to get on well with Yuuri's family. He was glad that they seemed to approve of him.

Mari took a seat at the other side of the table. "So, what have you been up to recently beyond the whole YouTube Rewind thing?"

Victor and Yuuri shared a look. Should they or shouldn't they? And how would his sister handle the fact that Yuuri had somehow managed to befriend his childhood idol?

"Well..."

* * *

Victor took to the onsen like a pro. For a man who had never been to one before, as he had confessed a few months prior, he had gotten the hang of bathing in front of others, really quickly. In fact, when Yuuri went to take his bath after eating, Victor had decided to join him and he found himself sitting beside a naked Victor Nikiforov and trying to control his physical responses to seeing the man's naked body in person. And the thing was, Yuuri had seen him nearly naked in photoshoots he'd done. His naked ass was on the cover of **Q** for goodness sake! It wasn't like Victor being naked was a new thing for him, but Victor being naked and close enough to touch however, was a whole other story.

He may or may not have salivated at the sight of the man's toned body, and he had to force himself to not even look in the other's direction lest he make an ass of himself. Phichit would probably be proud of him, but then would also practically push him into Victor's lap in order to get Yuuri to do something about his crush.

"It's so nice here," Victor murmured, catching Yuuri's attention. Yuuri made the mistake of looking over, only to snap away just as quickly when he saw Victor scrubbing below the waist. His perfect skin was dripping, hair shining under the light of the room. He looked far too good for Yuuri's sake.

"It is," he agreed, voice hoarse and embarrassing. This was all Victor's fault. And what would Phichit say when Yuuri called him to tell him about it? He could only imagine his friend's reaction. _'Why didn't you take advantage when you could have, bruh?'_ would probably be the first thing out of the skater's mouth.

"Victor, why did you decide to come to Japan? To Hasetsu of all places? There's nothing here to interest you."

There was a moment of silence, which prompted him to peek at the other. Victor was sitting still on his little stool, and he seemed to be struggling with his words. It was rare that Victor Nikiforov didn't know what to say. Usually the man had an answer for everything.

"You're here, Yuuri. And I... wanted to see you again, but you would be gone for eight days."

"You could have Skyped me."

At that point, Victor's face began turning pink, the apples of his cheeks darkening quickly. It was such a strange thing that Yuuri could only marvel at the momentary lapse in self-control. "I know! But I like to see you in person. I can hug you this way and we can have fun with our darling poodles. And I could meet your family in person."

Yuuri refrained from saying anything about how they both were naked and no holding would be done at the moment. It seemed like Victor was trying to explain without causing any damage or unnerving Yuuri in any way. Yuuri was already a bit unnerved, so he wasn't sure how to appease the other man.

Victor cleared his throat and turned to look Yuuri in the eye. "I really like you and I wanted to meet your family in a more genuine manner. But I didn't want to just invite myself along like I used to do with Chris, so I booked a flight and eight nights here, back in March. I hoped that I could do something so you wouldn't be angry, but I can't tell if you're angry or not from the way you've been staring off into space."

He sighed. "I'm not angry. A little annoyed at the sudden surprise, but this _is_ an inn and as you said, you are paying for your own stay, so it's not as if I have a right to tell you where you can take your holiday. And if I recall, you haven't been on holiday in a long time, so I suppose you deserve to take some times for yourself for once."

The small smile on Victor's face, broadened and he leaned over, wrapping both arms around Yuuri's shoulders, causing Yuuri to stiffen and hastily pull away because of naked skin rubbing against naked skin.

"We are not clothed!" he hissed, looking around to make sure that no one saw what Victor had done. No one did thankfully.

"I don't mind."

He placed a hand on Victor's chest. "Victor, there are certain things allowed in the onsen, and this isn't one of them. If you want to get physical with someone, there are private baths you can take. This is not acceptable behavior and is actually against my parents' rules."

A pout to end all pouts appeared on Victor's face. It was kind of cute in a way, but also made him feel a little bad. Yet he couldn't cave in just because he fancied Victor! "So I have to withhold the urge to touch you while we're bathing? That's so unfair! You're skin is so soft and beautiful, how am I to resist?" he wailed theatrically, much to Yuuri's mortification. How he just said things like that was a mystery.

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Yuuri tried to ignore the thrill that traveled down his spine over hearing Victor say something like that though. He thought Yuuri had beautiful skin and claimed that he had an urge to touch it, which had to be withheld. Victor Nikiforov didn't mind touching him while both of them were naked and he wanted to touch Yuuri more. If Yuuri fainted in the bath, it was Victor's fault. Damn him for being so suave!

"Hey, Yuuri!"

"Mm?"

"Can we have a slumber party with our dear poodles? My room is right next to yours."

Yuuri didn't drop his bar of soap. No matter what anyone claimed, he didn't not drop the soap! It was just slippery.

Also his sister was an ass.

* * *

Unlike when they were in NYC, things had to be done a little differently in Japan. Like how touchy Victor was with him while in the presence of other people. Yuuri tried to get the both of them out of the way as quickly as possible because it seemed that Victor wasn't picking up the hints he was trying to carefully lay down. Not that there was anything to show for his efforts, as instead of staying in his bedroom, Victor decided that he just had to follow Yuuri everywhere he went.

He hadn't realized before, but Victor was kind of needy. He liked having attention and he especially liked having Yuuri's attention. Or it at least seemed like it. Yuuri hoped he wasn't being too presumptuous as he assumed. But when Victor wanted to know about everything he was doing and wanted to hang all over him while he was doing it, it sure seemed like the man was dying for Yuuri's affection.

"Just keep your hands to yourself for five minutes," he told the man. "I have to get a few things and then we'll go to my room and have your damn slumber party."

Judging by the smirk being sent his way, Victor knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he brushed up against Yuuri, and he liked the reactions he was getting. Eyes narrowing at his idol/friend/crush, and feeling more than confident, Yuuri stepped closer and trailed one finger down Victor's prominent cheekbone, enjoying how the man's eyes dilated in response. Yes, Yuuri had his moments and it was almost empowering to know that his charm worked on Victor. "Can't you behave yourself for a few minutes? For me?" Yuuri inquired, voice low and borderline seductive.

It worked so beautifully! Yuuri was pretty confident in his sexuality, even on the worst of days, but he'd never really had to use his wiles on another in order to get something out of them, so he'd taken a calculated risk. And it paid off! So either Yuuri was very good at seduction, or Victor was desperate.

 _Or,_ a small part of him considered, _Victor was into him_.

Maybe.

Victor gulped audibly, but nodded. "I'll wait for you," he said, voice a little higher in pitch than normal. He then turned and hurried back through the inn and toward their rooms.

A whistle from his right caused Yuuri to flinch and turn, facing his sister who had apparently seen everything that had just transpired between he and Victor. Damn it. She would never let him live it down and then she would tell Yuuko and Takeshi, and one of the three would end up telling Minako. Which meant that his parents would find out eventually.

"That was something else!" she said, winking and wiggling her brows.

"Shut up!"

Her hands raised in the universal signal of surrender, though the light in her eyes never faded. "I was just saying, not the usual thing I see around here. Especially from my little brother."

"It's not a usual thing that happens with us back in New York either," insisted Yuuri.

"I see." Her smile was devilish and full of familiar sisterly evil. "You just chose to get wild with your boyfriend while in our family home. A special show just for us. I'm honored."

"I hate you!"

A scoff. "May I remind you who it was that got you all those Victor posters?"

She turned then, head merely tilted slightly over her right shoulder. "Said posters that are still on your walls I might add."

Yuuri went cold instantly, and he turned, hoping that Victor decided to wait in his own room.

No. The door was open. No. The light was on! No! He could hear Makkachin breathing! NO! VICTOR WAS SITTING ON HIS BED, STARING UP AT **THE GREAT WALL OF VICTOR**! He was going to die. He would never come back from this predicament.

"Yuuri!" the man cheered, mouth forming a familiar, heart shaped smile that made his heart just flutter. "I'm all over your room! I was the first and last thing you saw every day!"

Why did he have to be so damn extra!? Yuuri was dying! Did he not care about the internal crisis Yuuri was having?

"I wish there were posters of you for me to put in _my_ room," Victor continued, a pout forming. "I suppose I'll have to settle for photos of your shoots for now."

UGH!

"Hey, do you think you would want to model for some private posters for me?!"

He was dead. Deceased. No longer living.

"Yuuri? Yuuri! _Yuuuuuuuuri_!"

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** I'm currently in Hasetsu with my fav  
people in the whole world! **#yuuri #fun #makka**  
 **#nicelegs**

 **v-nikiforov @haute_katsudom** your home is so  
nice! I can't wait to see everything around here!  
 **#hasetsu #oceanview #life #somuchfun #yay**

 **v-nikiforov** This is katsudon made by our Yuuri's  
wonderful mother! Doesn't it look delicious? **#food**  
 **#itisgreat #ithinkimdead #theporkisgreat #mm  
#worthit #giveitome**

* * *

Victor grinned at Yuuri's mother and offered to carry the basket she was holding so she didn't have to make two trips just to get the other. She reminded him of Yuuri by the shape of her eyes and mouth, and the way she looked in her glasses. A pair similar to a pair that Yuuri had.

The woman smiled warmly. "You're so sweet, Vic-chan!"

She'd taken to calling him the same name they had called their poodle of thirteen years, and Victor practically preened every time he heard it being aimed in his direction.

He'd truly felt welcomed in Hasetsu, despite the fact that not everyone was fluent in any of the languages he spoke except for Minako who was a world class dancer on par with Lilia, and Katsuki Hiroko, who took online courses in English in order to better accommodate her English speaking patrons.

Victor didn't feel like an outsider even though he wasn't well-versed in the Japanese customs. Still, when he was gently corrected on something, he took note and made sure to model his behavior. Other than the constantly touching Yuuri thing, he tried to be calm and courteous, and follow the rules. Yuuri was just a stickler. No one had actually been around at the time, meaning the touching wasn't public. So he didn't break the rules. Not in the bath and not in the hall.

"Are you trying to woo my Yuuri-chi?" the woman asked him as they walked.

"Trying being the operative word. I'm not sure if they realized it yet. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough, though I thought I was being very obvious." He pouted. He couldn't do more without improperly imposing himself upon Yuuri's person, and he didn't want to go that far.

The woman seemed to sigh fondly but in exasperation. "Even with their newfound confidence, Yuuri-chi fails to see that others would also find them amazing. Their favorite quote of yours was always, _'No one but you can determine whether you're beautiful or not.'_ They took that in and added their own perception to it. _'I think I'm beautiful so no one else's opinion matters'_. And it might seem conceited, but throughout their childhood, no one but family ever had anything kind to say about their appearance until they met Yuuko-chan. So when Yuuri read that quote of yours, they latched onto it and it calmed them down. Yuuri started not caring what the children at school had to say. They stopped crying. Stopped bothering to report them. Yuuri just ignored them. The bullies eventually were bored of confrontation when Yuuri's aloof manner remained in place, and they let them be."

A shrug of the shoulders. She set her basket down and Victor followed suit, but he remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Yuuri-chi knows that people out there have terrible things to say about them. They firmly believe that those people don't matter. Yuuri doesn't expect people to have pleasant opinions of them, which is why they're so shocked that people like them and look up to them. And why Yuuri would never consider that anyone, let alone their idol of many years, would consider them as something more than a no strings attached 'quickie'- as I believe the term is."

Victor's heart went out to his darling Yuuri! He was going to have to turn that attitude around. He thought he had been blatant enough, but Yuuri seemed to require a less delicate hand.

"I see that look in your eyes, and I can tell that my Yuuri-chi will be safe with you, Vic-chan."

"I'll do my best!" he promised.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Victor yelled excitedly,bonly to be mostly ignored.

"Give me a moment or two," said Yuuri, eyes never leaving the screen of his laptop. "Playing a game and I need all my attention on this if I'm to save Phichit." To Phichit's audience he said, "If anyone is wondering, my friend Victor is with me."

Through his headphones, Phichit was screaming for help as he verbally took out his pent up aggression. " _This asshole has me on the damn hook but he's camping so hard he's making s'mores!_ "

"Fuck," Yuuri murmured, maneuvering his character around. The killer was Michael of all people so if Yuuri wanted to save Phichit, he'd have to get the killer away from Phichit first. "Can you five percent it?"

A scoff. " _Maybe. But he's got Thanotophobia on and if I die in the process of trying, it's gonna get worse for the rest of you!_ "

"Why did we want to be Level Ones again?" asked Yuuri as his character rifled through a chest and found a flashlight. Half of the time they didn't even work, but if he played his cards right, he could blind the Michael and then get Phichit off the hook if Phichit didn't manage to get off on his own.

"I'm coming to get you," he said, making his way toward the bright red form of Phichit, who was struggling on the hook. The heartbeat was going mad in his ear as he grew closer.

There was only one generator done so far and with Thanotophobia on it would only get harder from there on. They were fucked.

"I'm his Obsession," Yuuri murmured. "He, if he's smart at least, wouldn't want to kill _me_."

" _This asshole is a camper, he don't fucking care about anything!_ "

One way to find out.

His character, Claudette vaulted over the window, directly into the Michael's line of sight as he stood guarding Phichit's writhing body. To the side, Yuuri could see a Dwight with a firework.

Yuuri flashed the killer as the Dwight moved in. It ended up with the Dwight not having to because glory of all glories, Phichit's character practically hopped off the hook and started running. The Dwight, in an effort to stall the Michael who was no longer blinded, threw down the Firecracker and made a break for it. Yuuri remained behind for a few more seconds in order to try blinding the killer once more.

" _ **LiloLoki** the Dwight is Healing me currently,_ " Phichit said with a heavy sigh. " _That was hell. Let's fuck with this guy in retaliation. If he isn't good enough to win without camping, then he's shit and doesn't deserve any respect._ "

"Agreed."

It took about five more minutes and Yuuri destroying a Hex Totem, before they were finally able to get two more generators done. **LiloLoki** came out of nowhere and waved he and Phichit in another direction, which ended up being near the trap door. The other Survivor had a damn key.

It was a grand way to pay the killer back for being a dick. All four Survivors escaped through the trap door, earning an achievement while doing so. And the best part was how salty the killer was in chat afterward. Don't be a damn asshole and people wouldn't fuck you over.

" _At least my points maxed out,_ " said Phichit. " _That's a plus._ "

Yuuri took his headphones off and gave Victor his full attention. "How can I help you?"

Victor stared. "Um... I had wanted to ask if we could go for ramen, but you look busy."

"Sorry. It's the monthly time for the Stream. I'm recording this for later YouTube videos for the channel while Phichit is Streaming for his followers. We do this once a month and usually go for hours. We've been here for like five already."

"Even though the time differences is like half a day?"

A laugh. "I woke up early in a sense while Phichit is staying up late. It's worth it in the end for the videos and entertainment."

Victor plopped down onto Yuuri's bed. "Do you post the whole thing at once or just bits?"

Yuuri smiled. "The highlights mostly. When editing, I usually have the loading of the games and the menu and such removed unless something funny happens. A nine hour Stream can get me about fifteen videos if we play well and people aren't laggers or quitters."

"Cool! Can I watch?"

Yuuri grabbed his spare pair of headphones from his desk drawer and plugged the jack into his laptop. "So you can hear Phichit and talk with us." His mic was strong enough to pick up noises from far off and if Victor was sitting beside him, the viewers would hear just fine. "If you get your laptop you could probably open Pichit's Stream and interact with his chat if you want."

Victor rushed from the room to get his laptop.

" _Well guys, it seems like Yuuri's soon-to-be boyfriend will be spectating live!_ " Phichit announced, jovially.

Yuuri's mortification was drowned out by Victor's loud running.

"This will be so fun!" he said, seating himself beside Yuuri and opening his laptop. "I've never had time to check this stuff out, so I'm really excited. What's the website?"

The next four hours were filled with more laughter than Yuuri had expected there to be. Perhaps he should teach Victor how to play Dead By Daylight.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOU FICS! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Haute Katsudom is Yuuri's YouTuber name.
> 
> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
